An Unexpected Encounter
by Aarriena
Summary: A surprise that surely awaits Kakashi and The masked man... Or will he remained behind that mask?
1. Sad Lingering Thoughts

_**Sad Lingering Thoughts**_

** None of the characters in this story are mine.**

"Naruto! Watch out!" A powerful voice shouted from behind in rather an horrified tone just in time before Naruto quickly, but skillfully strike his foot against a tall, looming tree, flickering himself in the air. He had been saved by his best pal from a close body to stem collision. Naruto panted through his half opened lips as he landed on a nearby perched tree. Sweat mingled along his temples and he wearily wiped it with a blue cloth which dangled from his pocket. He sighed to himself.

_That was close…_

Killer bee sprinted on the branches and landed with ease beside Naruto, his legs slightly parted as he reached out a warm hand and grip his shoulders gently. He had been studying Naruto's strange behavior since his dread encounter with the five Kages and the so called Madara clothed in a black weird garb which highlighted clouds in red outlining with an orange swirled mask. He had realized that Naruto's mind seem to drift from time to time, not realizing his surroundings. Killer bee shook his head frantically. He suspected a hint of sadness in what used to be bright blue smiling eyes, now glowing a hint of worry and sadness. Killer bee had never seen Naruto with that kind of expression which could pity the hearts of millions. No, billions. He had to do something to remove such an expression from his best pal. No pal of his could ever dare look so gloomy while being around him. He had to take some action.

"Yo Naruto! Are you ok? Lighten up and show ya man some love! Yo face looks like a dead dog yo!' Killer bee stretched his thick arms with a tightened fist, hoping Naruto would return the same gesture as he always did to show their friendship, trust and loyalty.

Naruto did not budge. His chakra which sparkled a new flaming colour which he gained from vigorous training died. Killer bee furrowed his eyebrows worriedly at the Naruto he just could not comprehend. The boy, whose personality could lighten nearly everyone and sometimes drove people miserable, now became a deadened one. Naruto slumped against the stem of the tree while his weary legs cocked off the branch.

Killer bee placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to gain his attention. The boy paid no attention to him. Instead, he stared deliberately down the littered forrest floors trying his best not to catch a possible glimpse of his pal, his best trainer.

"Yo Naruto, you need to gather up courage to whatever problems you are facing. You need to snap out of that trance boy! We are in the middle of war here!" Killer bee shook Naruto violently, his head bobbing to and fro, trying to gain his attention. He then saw Naruto slowly turned his head realizing what his trainer was doing to him .

"What is it killer bee-sama?" Naruto's voice was merely a whisper and he finally locked his dull gaze on Killer bee. Killer bee, realizing that his speech fell on deaf ears, let out a heavy sigh and lifted Naruto slowly to his feet to gain his posture.

"Yo Naruto, tell me what is bothering you yo! I don't like seeing you looking so dull and sad. Tell me, what is it oookay?" Killer bee tried again to get the boy to speak. He was becoming tired of his silent treatment and dull stares. He wanted to see the real side of Naruto…

"Killer bee-sama, the day I went to see the five kages and tried to gain their trust in me to help with the battle, I had a strange feeling that somehow…"

Naruto who seemed lost in thought was reminded of his speech when killer bee cleared his throat loud enough, eager to hear the ending of it. Naruto then resumed. "that somehow something bad might happen to them. Killer bee-sama, I never felt fear this intense in me before!" He then caught Killer bee's eyes which expressed a slight sense of shock then instantly returned a reassuring look..

"Naruto, nothing will ever happen to them. They are the kages for crying out loud! They cannot be so easily defeat-…." Killer bee was cut off from his speech almost immediately…

"To hell with that! Being a Kage doesn't mean that your life isn't on the line and obviously there is a stronger _force_ out there! God knows how freaking strong that Madara is!" Naruto's body was now engulfed in fear, his body shook uncontrollably. Killer bee could sense an irregular flow of chakra from the boy's body. He felt sorry for the kid. He remained blank. No thoughts came to his mind. Maybe, the boy was right….maybe….

"Killer bee-sama, we should get going now. Kakashi sensei is probably wondering what the heck has happened with us. We need to find that stinking Madara and beat him to a pulp!" with that, Naruto gave a slight smile sprinting through the forest from limb to limb leaving Killer bee in thought.

'Now that's the Naruto I know. OooKay!' He grinned to himself sprinting behind naruto through the dense forest.


	2. The Drunk and the Pervert

The Drunk and the Pervert

**None of the characters here are mine. Also, there's mild yaoi in this chapter. **

Kakashi sat close to a small rigid tent he had set up just before the moon had burst from the clouds to gain her freedom. He had sensed something strange throughout the day, but could not comprehend his suspicion. He inhaled deeply. He then gently lift the mask over his sharingan eye . He quickly grabbed his sweater to protect his thick body from the excess chill that the night had produced. He tilted his head towards the sky while supporting his weight, resting his elbows behind him on the soft forest floors. His long legs tightly crossed. Thoughts ran through his mind. He pondered on the events that were taking place. There was a waging war, and he knew many of his comrades may have been injured. He wished he could have been there to help them, to protect them. He could not. He had to obey Tsunade's orders to protect the hachibi and the kyuubi . He sighed miserably to himself. He could not remain with the two idiots who constantly annoy him. If only had Yamato hadn't gotten himself in deep shit. He sighed again to himself. He thought how those lunatics would probably allow him to suffer from permanent deafness and possibly, temper control.

XxX

He sat up and cushioned his ass on a thick yellow fabric. He quickly popped out his small book, 'The make out paradise pt. 6.' He never had a chance in reading it to the end since the time jiraiya gave it to him on his departure to pein. It was a special gift to him for his constant curiosity at the interesting insights jiraiya left at the ending of his chapters. Kakashi smirked lustfully at the book. He thought it would be the best time to read it since those idiots were not around. He gently skipped the pages and each page earned him widened eyes and a more perverted, sickening smile. He could now fantasize on the things he longed to do to slender women. His mouth slightly parted from the explicity of each chapter. His mouth drooled. The sticky substance soaked through his pants. He was at the starting point for an erection when suddenly…..

XxX

"KAKASH SENSEI!"

Kakashi spun towards the direction of the familiar sound. The book landed on the ground with a thud He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He quickly drew out a sharp kunai which he firmly gripped behind his back.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! THERE YOU ARE KAKASHI SENSEI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HUH!? YOU HAD US SEARCHING FOR YOU LIKE WILD ANIMALS!"

**_Shit…_**

XxX

Naruto burst through the forest and crashed landed on Kakashi. Naruto quickly grabbed him by his collar and nearly shook the life out of his soul.

"KAKASHI! IM GONNA KI-…"

"BOOM!"

Naruto landed on several trees with such brute force that a good size path was made in the forest. Kakashi skillfully landed atop of him. His tightened fist was almost to his face. His eyes gave a deadly glare. Naruto wimpered from beneath him. He did not like those stares one bit.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT NARUTO!?" Kakashi sent several punches to his face. His face twisted in grimace.

"YO KAKASHI, STOP YOUR MADNESS!" Killer bee slapped his hand away from the boy's face. Kakashi looked up at him. His eyes were now burning with wrath. Killer bee swore he saw Kakashi let out steam through his ears…

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM!?" Kakashi growled. Killer bee had never seen Kakashi in such a heated frenzy. His body slightly shook from expression Kakashi gave him.

"Yo Kakashi, listen to what yo man has to say! The lad wanted a drink of water while we were on our way to you, but I accidentally gave him a bottle with some sake in it" with that, killer bee heaved a sigh. His face was now towards the ground. He would not dare stare into Kakashi's eyes at a time like this. He felt ashamed and guilty towards what he had done.

Kakashi let out a small sigh and went towards Naruto who was almost unconscious. Kakashi gave him a look of pity and guilt. If he had knew earlier, he would have never had him suffer an almost fatal blow.

"Killer bee, how much did he drank?" Kakashi tried to suppress his anger. Even he himself hadn't been so angry in what seemed like years.

"Almost half from the bottle. When I realized that he was acting strange, I had a hard time taking it from him. We actually had to put up a fight before I could be able to snatch it. I have never seen him acting so… so…."

"So what?" Kakashi snapped, glaring at bee.

XxX

Before killer bee could even respond, Kakashi was brutally pinned to a nearby tree. Kakashi's eyes were widened to a sight he had never expected. Sweat ran from his temples tricking on his shoulders. His mouth gave way as Naruto's lips lightly pressed towards his. This gave the boy the opportunity to thrust his tongue in his sensei's mouth. Naruto's tongue was now swirling inside Kakashi's mouth, tasting his gum and tasting all the insides there is to taste….

"Mmm… S…ss..Sensei… Your mouth taste great… " Naruto's lips was now pressed against kakashi's neck. His tongue made circular movements down to his collarbone. Kakashi was in such a horrified state, he hadn't got the strength to send him landing in nearby trees again. He was however saved from the firm grasp Killer bee held on to the boy's shoulders and dragged him away from him within an instant…..

Kakashi, who now have regained his strength gave Naruto another blow to the head sending him to the ground. This blow he knew for sure would leave the boy unconscious till daybreak. He then flexed his shoulders and gave killer bee a deadly glare.

"Was that you were trying to tell me bee? Damn you!"

"Yes Kakashi. But you now sent him unconscious so there is no need to worry. He will remain in that state, oookay!" Bee tried to suppress a laugh, but failed.

XxX

Kakashi battled thoughts in his mind. He was sure that the boy would have did _things_ if bee hadn't pulled him off him. He stare at the boy disgustingly infront of him whose mouth was wide opened and legs sprawled at different directions.

"Killer bee, take up this pathetic fool and lay him in the tent. He will sure to recover from his state." With that, he walked towards his book and picked it up.

"Yo Kakashi, thanks for understanding me. I thought you would have killed the lad." He gently picked up the boy and held him tightly.

"You should also get some rest bee. Tomorrow we should head out to battle. Things will be a bit heated there.

"OOookay!" killer bee propped the tent open and was never to be seen.

Kakashi heaved a sigh and spread a green silk cloth on the forest floors. He grumbled to himself. He was so close to the end in his make out paradise book. He slid the book in his pocket.

_Those fools…_

XxX

Kakashi lay on the silk cloth. A sickening smile was formed on his moist lips. His mind was now in another world…


	3. Ambush

**Ambush**

**None of the characters in this story are mine**.

Naruto lifted his body slowly from the silk fabric beneath him. His outstretched arms slowly rose upwards. His muscles tightened. A heavy 'yawn' had escaped his lips. Sticky substances clung to the side of both cheeks. The boy absentmindedly licked his lower lip. His droopy eyes lazily scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. He squinted his eyes from the warm, bright sunlight which penetrated the cloth material he was enclosed in. He gently rubbed his eyes and slightly lifted one of his brows. He had no idea where he was and wanted to know immediately. He figured that he was in a small tent, yes, but how? He distant his eyes from the harmful rays and scanned his surroundings even more. No particular evidence he wanted strike at him. Am I trapped? Possibly. That was when a thought shot through his mind instantly. _Where the hell is killer bee? How the hell did I reach here?_

He figured that questioning himself would be of no use. He desperately pressed his palms against the silk, and hoisted himself to his feet. His feet wobbled uncontrollably, and he landed on his ass with a sudden crash. He winced in pain. It was so unbearable. What had his body went through? He could not recall at the moment. His head gave a sudden throb of pain. His eyes flared in pain. Without warning, pain seared through his joints and muscles. He glared at the foreign bruises and scratches. _Damn it! How the hell did I got these scars!?_ _What happened!?_ _Oh shit!_ _What the hell has my body been through to experience such pain?_ _Damn! I got to find killer bee! _

He waited patiently for the pain to decrease then slowly hoisted his body once more to his full posture. He gently walked towards the entrance of the world before him. Each step gave slight shivers through his whole being. He felt like his legs would gave way for any sudden crash on his face. He was close. Yes, he will make it to the entrance. He grabbed the tent and tightened his grip around the material. He poked his head through the entrance of the tent and analyses his surroundings. He gasped at the sudden chills the morning air flung towards him. He took bold steps, his eyes peering at every direction.

"**KILLER BEE! DAMN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU**?"

He heard no response. The sounds of chiming birds from a far distance were the only thing his ears had sensed.

"**KILLER BEE! KILLER BEE! DAMN YOU! WHERE ARE YOU**!" His throat was now becoming parched from his constant bellowing. He tried gulping his saliva hoping it would help to moisten his throat.

"**KILLER B**-…"

XxX

He saw a distorted figure at a distance heading towards him. But it seemed that this figure had another with it. He glared out in the distance and readied all his kunais for any sudden attacks. The appearance were becoming rather clear. He seemed to have identified one, but he waited to see if his suspicions were true. The figures now were up. Just as he thought…..

"Yo! Naruto, glad to see that you have finally woke up. Oookay!"

"Killer bee! Damn you! I was worried about you! Where the hell were you!?" Naruto gave bee the deadliest squeeze, and buried his face against bee's muscled chest.

"YO! Naruto, it seems your intentions w-would be to kill m-me!" Killer bee choked horribly at his words. Naruto, realizing this, allowed bee to regain oxygen.

Naruto lifted his bright blue eyes and it rested on another person he had not expected to see. His mouth was widened, his eyes scrolled from the man's legs to his face….

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto ran wildly towards him. His teeth was now glistening from the impact of the sun.

Kakashi flinched. His eyes were now bulging from its sockets. He quickly flew away from his grasps just in time. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stopped abruptly in his tracks. _**What the hell?**_

"Don't come any closer to me Naruto!" Kakashi gave a deadly glare. His eyes were twisted with fear and unsurety. He realised that Naruto had no memory of what took place that night. Still, he would take no chance…

XxX

"What the hell's gotten into you kakashi sensei!? What, aren't you happy to see me!? I, on the other hand have been dying to see you and this is what I freaking get!?" Naruto was on the verge of wrath. His newly flamed chakra sprung to life in almost an instant, his eyes were blood red. Bee, realizing what he was about to do, grabbed Naruto by his arms and pinned him to the forest floor. Bee lightly pressed his knees into Naruto's back and his transformation died within seconds.

"Yo, Naruto, calm down! You do not know his reasons for backing away. We will explain to you later, but now, we have to try to find madara! We have no time to waste!" bee, realizing that Naruto had been less tensed, released his grip.

"FINE! Damn! But I want to know as soon as we get rid of that madara" His eyes glimpsed Kakashi who looked rather perturbed, and walked a few steps away from bee.

Killer bee walked over to naruto and gave him a white liquid to aid in healing his pains and scars. Naruto swallowed sharply, the disgusting taste lingered in his mouth. He flung the bottle towards bee who quickly grabbed it.

"Bee, Naruto, Its time to head out now. The battle is waging and it is getting worst by the minute now." Kakashi quickly hauled the tent as if it was a piece of stick. Bee gathered both his and Naruto's belongings. Naruto took hold of it from bee and shouldered it.

"You guys ready!?" Kakashi was on a limb, glaring at them.

"Yep, weeeeeeeeee!" Bee and Naruto joined Kakashi and trailed off into the forest…

* * *

The three ninjas moved swiftly through the forest, chakra highlighted beneath their feet. They both pounced from one limb to another. Naruto frowned. He carefully watched Kakashi through the corner of his eye. He battled his thoughts inwardly. _Why was he ignoring him? Dammit! That's not Kakashi he knew!_ _What the hell did I do?_ He had no idea what it was, but, Naruto tried to keep his distance from him. He knew not what danger would come his way if he stayed any closer.

The air around the ninjas was becoming quite intense. Being skilled ninjas, they all knew when danger was close by and could feel slight changes in chakra levels. They all landed on separate limbs. Kakashi, slowly removed his mask allowing his sharingan eye to to scan the forest intensely. Both Bee and Naruto had their chakras flared and ready to take action. Their kunais were intact and they all glanced around the forest, hungry for their suspicions to be revealed. Not one of them dared to back down. They knew the enemy was right in their faces…

"BEE! KAKASHI GET DOWN!"

XxX

Kunais launched from all directions in the forest which were plastered with some weird paperbombs. The three ninjas shielded themselves in time. Bee and Naruto dogged at such lightning speed that the attacker had no idea of their next move.

"READY NOW!" Both Bee and Naruto growled in unison

A huge mixture of blue and red chakra swirled through the forest clearing all life force within its path. The attacker bellowed in agony, and crashed thunderously on the forest floors. The huge chakra ball died within an instant devouring the strength from the attacker.

"Bee, did we hit him!?" Naruto's eyes zoomed around the forest for evidence

"There! Bee! Naruto!" Kakashi pointed towards a body below whose face seemed cracked beneath the earth.

XxX

They skillfully landed next to the body. The attacker wailed in agony. His body seemed useless to him. His skin was brutally ripped from his body. Their jaws drooped from the sudden shock. Their eyes slowly moved in all directions in the forest…

"We are outnumbered. This was a trap to lure us to the ground!" Kakashi growled. His sharingan eyes were now blood red…

_Damn it!_

They were now completely surrounded. There was no chance of escaping. The ninjas gasped at the ridiculously amount of zetsu. They seemed infinite. Bad timing….

A voice chuckled wildly with the obvious hatred and malice, which echoed loudly within the forest… _That voice_… It was so familiar. Naruto glanced at the direction where the voice was recognized…

"Well well well….Naruto, we have finally meet again. I never thought I would have to run into you now would I?" The man's smile was genuinely filled with hate. His eyes glowed a deep shade of grey. No sign of love existed in them. His dark red garb added more evil to his physical features. His tailed lashed back and forth. He was completely protected by the Zetsu.

Cold stares were exchanged with raging red slit eyes. Naruto's fists tightened. His muscles tensed. His name alone would cause his chakra to ignite even more wildly….. Naruto growled.. His teeth tightly clenched. He had no idea that this man would transform himself into a creature they refer to as 'cunning.' He was overall disgusting to his eyes….

"KABUTO!..."


	4. Ambush Pt2

**Ambush Pt. 2**

Naruto glared at the disgusting serpent creature that stood in front of him. His red chakra was slowly oozing out more deadly from his muscular being and a sharp surge of pain sprang from his abdomen. He was right. The fox hated this creature even worse than Naruto himself. The fox went rampant inside him. _Why? What the hell is his problem now?_ Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on the sealed beast.

"What the hell is your problem! Stop making a fuss in my gut you stupid fox! I'm in the middle of a fight here!"

"Baka! Have you not sensed that Kabuto is not himself and that he holds a new power? Withdraw from the fight now or I'll have to take over your body and your chakra!"

Naruto positioned his mind towards the fox. He slowly walked closer and closer to the beast. He moved his hand in a subtle motion, and soon, the seal to the fox was slowly dissolving. He had to be strong, even if this fox beast had tremendous chakra. The boy himself could not control the shivers that flowed through his body, but, he had to remain firm…

Naruto took slow steps. He had realized that the fox was glaring at him questioningly. He could care less. Within an instant, the boy flickered himself in the air, his legs landed on the fox's leg. Both their eyes were an inch apart. Naruto felt the warm breath of the fox as it exhaled. His hands rested on the thick fur and he tightened his grip on the large beast. He was determined to fight that serpent whether the fox liked it or not.

"Listen you stupid fox! You don't order me here in my own body! You live here, sleep here and feed from my freaking chakra! Now, I expect you to pay me full in rent! Either pay me by allowing me to take your chakra for myself or team up with me while I'm conscious and not you controlling my freaking body!" Naruto gave a deadly glare to the beast while tightening his grip on the fox as if ready to kill it.

"Ha ha ha! You are most certainly right about the rent boy and I have been supplying you since you were a kid! You should be grateful for my powers! You won't win me to your side so easily Naruto! You stole most of my powers away without my permission and it angers me greatly!" The fox sprung to its feet and growled at the boy menacingly.

"But, you only do that to take over my freaking body! When I'm using your freaking powers, most times, I'm not even aware of it! Baka!" Naruto flickered in the air and landed on his knees

"Enough! Now as I was saying, Kabuto is highly dangerous now and he won't be so easily defeated. The higher Anbu from your pathetic village fell by his hands! Do you want us to get killed? I don't know what powers that thing possess, but he seems more powerful than Orochimaru! Leave the area!"

_More powerful than Orochimaru? That cannot be possible!_

"Shut up! You are so damn annoying! Who the hell do you think you are!? I am not like those anbu and will never fall by his pathetic hands! Now, stop chattering and let me concentrate on killing him!" With that, Naruto quickly flicked his hand and the seal restrained the fox from attacking.

_Whew! So lucky that damn fox hadn't bite a large chunk of my flesh!_

"Just you wait NARUTO! Just you wait…." The beast succumbed to a deep sleep.

xxXxx

Naruto was now facing reality. The boy's chakra was now at max. The white zetsus shuddered in fear at the immense power. They had reteated from their postions leaving kabuto to stand alone. His expression was deadly calm, a twisted smile formed on his lips. There was not a trace of fear. .

"Naruto brat, today you will die by hands!" Kabuto lashed his forked tongue at the boy in full speed. His tongue glazed with purple substances dripping slowly on the forest floor.

Naruto shifted the attack in lightning speed and halted on a far branch. _So that must be poison on his tongue._ He steadied himself on the branch and quickly glanced at his crew who were also in position to attack.

Kakashi landed close to Naruto and Bee and narrowed his eyes, never leaving Kabuto's deadly glare. He had to be careful. Too much is at stake.

"Naruto, Bee, be careful of that despicable tongue. It contains poison that which even Tsunade herself cannot cure."

Bee and Naruto nodded in agreement. The three ninjas were now tensed and ready for even the worst of a fight.

"_**Kage Bunshin No **__**Jutsu**__!_"

Multitudes of clones charged at top speed towards Kabuto. A sickening smile escaped his thin lips. He quickly formed another tongue and strike the shadow clones, whipping the poison at them, sent them crashing to the ground and earning loud 'plops.'

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got? The hero of konoha!? HUH!?" With an unexpected speed, Kabuto flew directly at the boy and landed a deadly fist in his abdomen. Blood gashed out of his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened. The world now seemed to be going in slow motion. _So the fox was right after all. Kabuto isn't the weakling nerdy brat anymore…_His head slammed on a thick stem.

"HAHAHAHA! Now, do you see how powerful I have become brat!? This is not even the extent of my powers! Hahahahaha! How dare you underestimate this Kabuto!" He lashed his tongue once more at the half unconscious boy, almost close….

"_**CHIDORI!**_"

xxXxx

Kakashi's free hand locked into a deadly grip on the serpent's neck. His other hand pierced his chest. Kabuto's eyes widened from their socket at the unbelieving speed kakashi produced in such a short time. Blood spurted from his neck then lingered on his chest. His chest was left a deep hollow hole. Kakashi mercilessly gripped his neck with such a force that Kabuto kicked his legs for mercy, his teeth clenched. Kakashi realizing that Kabuto must be in an unconscious state, flung him in a nearby tree, earning a loud crack.

Kakahi glanced at bee who was holding Naruto upright and handing him a bottle with clear liquid inside. He then focused his gaze on Kabuto. _He is dead now. I'm sure of it. Or….Is he?_

Kakashi took bold steps towards the limp body_. Something was not quite right…._

A cruel smile was forced on the serpent's blooded lips. Kakashi flickered backwards and glared at him from a distance. _How could he have survived such a brutal impact? Shit, now this fight will be longer than expected. Hope Naruto can give us a helping hand!_

Kabuto sprung to his feet as if nothing happened.

"HA! You know kakashi, you are one hell of a fighter, but pity you don't know my full potential! NOW YOU WILL ALL FUCKING DIE!" Kabuto's body was slowly evolving into a large serpent. It was a sinful sight to behold. His skin ripped from his body with such a force that a loud roar had escaped his lips. Every living creature hushed their voices in fear and crawled for safety.

_This is not good…._

"BEE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET NARUTO OUT OF HERE NOW! GO!"

"But NARU-''

"GET OUT NOW BEE! DAMN IT!"

xxXxx

Killer bee took his last glance at Kakashi, nodded to his request and sprinted off through the forest clutching Naruto in his arms…

"AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! " Kabuto's voice echoed the entire forest. Blood and sweat dripped from his disgusted body. His eyes were now larger than that a human eye and his body was oozing purple substances. Two tails formed on his backside. His tough scaled skin wore his body perfectly. The serpent boy had finally completed his transformation. No longer human, but a huge reptile.

_Oh shit…Now he's transformed into a bloody huge serpent… And poison all over his body. Damn it!_

Kakashi positioned his sharingan at the beast. Now he finally knew what real fear was. Never had he ever experienced such fear. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He slid behind a tree, his gaze never left Kabuto.

"Kaaaaaakaaaaaashiiii! Come out! come out! I was starting to have some fun and you wanna ruin it? Get out so we can have some fun!" Kabuto mocked in a false sweet voice. He crushed any tree within his path with his bare hands.

Kakashi's plan had finally formulated in his head. _This should work…_

Kakashi swiftly moved through the trees that were miraculously spared by Kabuto. The beast roared irritably, possibly for his loss of fun. Kakashi halted on a limb. His hands now moved in subtle motion.

"_Raiton Kage Bunshin!"_

xxXxx

A lightning clone flew swiftly towards Kabuto striking one of his lengthy tails. A shrill cry echoed throught the forest. His back was pinned to the ground by the lightning clone.

_Now's my real chance!_

"_Rasengan!"_

A huge ball of blue light swirled its way in the air extending in chakra and size. Kakashi landed a full blow to the serpent's chest severing it in half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

'You disgusting piece of filth should never allowed being alive. I should have just killed you properly earlier." With that, Kakashi fisted his hand into the severed chest gripping the insides.

"NOW DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHH!" The serpent's voice bellowed louder. His throat was sore from the excessive screams. His chest was tearing apart. He quickly lashed his last tail unexpectedly at kakashi and pierced him in his abdomen.

Kakashi froze over Kabuto's body. His eyes enlarged. Blood gushed from his lower abdomen; his lips were littered with blood. Kabuto's face was plastered with Kakashi's never-ending blood. His eyes stared blankly at the serpent. _My body is now failing me! Shit! How could I not remember about the other tail?_ His body was slowly being filled with the deadly poison…

"HAHAHAHAHA! You were pretty good for ripping me open Kakashi! I now see why you got so famous for such speed and strength, but, you are still no match for me! My poison will eat you alive! Now die bitch!" The serpent flung Kakashi harshly against a tree. His smile was a twisted one. Kakashi could finally see that Kabuto was not who he was. He was sure to kill Naruto and Bee. Anyone in his path…

_I guess this is where my life ends…_

Kabuto took slow steps towards Kakashi. His twisted smile stretched across his thin lips. His eyes glowed a deadly yellow colour. He really meant killing Kakashi. His hands emitted bright yellow chakra…..

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

xxXxx

Before Kabuto could attack, a huge ball of light swirled menacingly as it enlarged over the entire forest. Killer bee quickly grabbed Kakashi's collar and distanced him from the blast. The bright chakra shuriken's bell-like screech vibrated through the forest. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"NAAAARRRUUUUUUUTTTOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Rasenshuriken was perfect and shone immensely. Deadly chakra swirled from blue to red, ripping Kabuto to shreds. His cells were burning from the inside and his body was lighted ablaze.

"Now, you will be the one who is going to die!" Naruto's red chakra shone brilliantly in the forest, outdoing the earth's natural light. His eyes were glowing deadly red. His fists tightly clenched to his side drawing blood from his palms as he watched the victorious scene unfolds..

Kabuto was burnt inside out. His deadly wounds highlighted on his scaled skin. The huge beast lay motionless. There was no sign of life in is eyes.

"All you white Zetsu wanna fight me still! Come out if you dare!" Naruto's anger send shivers to their body. It was no use to fight someone at such levels. They quickly escaped the scene dragging Kabuto's limp body with them.

Naruto collapsed on the forest floors. He sprawled his legs and arms open and heaved a sigh_. _He closed his eyes._ Im glad that's over with…. _

Killer bee flung both the sleeping boy and Kakashi over his shoulders. He was glad that Naruto was ok and the serpent was dead, but…..

'_I hope Tsunade has a cure for this poison. I gotta hurry! Shit…..'_

Killer bee sprinted with lightning speed through the forest holding both ninjas safely over his shouldes.

'_Hang on Kakashi…. Don't die on us! We would never be the same without you, Ooookay!'_


	5. Hang On Kakashi!

Hang on Kakashi!

**Please review my story to encourage me in continuing. :-D**

'Beep…. Beep…. Beep….'

xxXxx

"Scalpel!"

"Yes Ma lady! Right away!"

The woman was cladded in full white. Her coat was slightly littered with blood. Sweat dangled along her temples. Her golden eyes scanned at the massive wound on the man's abdomen. She bowed her head towards the wound for a better view. The wound had a nasty color. It was a risky task. She carefully injected a small amount of lidocane to the wound. She knew if the man hadn't arrived on time, he would have died within a few hours. She sighed inwardly. The battle had just begun and the man of speed and agility was taken down far too quickly. Her loose ponytails dangled recklessly over her shoulders.

"Ayumi! What the hell is taking you so long to hand me the scalpel!? A life's a risk here!" Tsunade's impatience was becoming more unbearable towards the other assistant medical ninjas.

"S-Sorry ma Lady! Here it is!" Ayumi's sweet voice was able to calm some of the tension lingered in the air.

"Get shizune now!"

"Yes ma Lady! Right away!"

Tsunade worked her overused hands on the man's abdomen. She carefully dissected the bad wounds and examine the man's internal features. _Shit! The poison is slowly spreading in the small intestines and the large intestines… This should slow its process… _Tsunade activated her hidden jutsu and within an instant, a soft white light had emitted from her finger tips. She positioned her slender fingers towards the organs and a huge amount of disgusting purple substances slowly defied gavity and evaporated into Tsunade's fingers. _Kakashi, hang on… I__ won't let you die so easily…._

The process seemed endless. Just then, someone had burst through the large white door adjacent to the Hokage and her patient. The movements indicated it was someone who was expected to be here.

"Lady Tsunade, What is your request to be granted?"

Shizune's eyes slowly widened at the sight. Kakashi's body was pale. His lips were dry from dehydration. He even looked a bit skinnier than before. _Why is Kakashi here!? What had happened!? Still, I cannot ask an irritated and impatient Hokage that question at the moment. I would be in deep shit…_

"SHIZUNE!? DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID A WHILE AGO?!" Tsunade's glare was becoming more deadly by the minute.

"Uh-uh umph.. S-ss-Sorry ma Lady! I was occupied by the sight of Kakashi! I didn't hear y-your request."

"DON'T BATTLE YOUR THOUGHTS AROUND IN A TIME LIKE THIS! GET ME THE DAMN MEDICINAL HERBS NOW!"

"Y-y-yess ma Lady!" Shizune took off instantly, not risking to take another pounding of Tsunade's harsh treatments.

The Legendary Sennin's hands grew wary. Her chakra was depleting more than expected. She continued her risky task, not leaving sight of the handsome man before her. _Why Kakashi? Why did you let such a scoundrel wounded you this badly?_ Tsunade could not contain the tears which lingered behind her eyelids. She allowed them to pour freely over the young man's cheeks. She used her free hand to gently stroke the man's facial features. _Please don't die Kakashi! Naruto would certainly loose his mind if you…. do maybe even loose his own faith in himself to battle…. Please…. We need you….._

"Here ma lady! The minerals are already extracted." Shizune panted for desired oxygen. Her eyes glanced lazily towards Tsunade.

"Good! Now, help me to get the liquid down his throat. I cannot afford another great ninja to die." With that, Tsunade placed her free hand over Kakashi's lower abdomen for any subtle movements around that region. Tsunade lips stretched with confidence. Her eyes narrowed at Shizune placing the bottle to Kakashi's paled lips. _You will recover Kakashi, don't worry…._

The liquid slowly diffused into Kakashi's cells. She picked up a surgical flashlight and shone the light into his eyes. _Hmm… _Tsunade was now assured that the man will recover within two days' time. Her tensed features were slowly ceasing.

'Shizune, I now leave you to stitch Kakashi's wound. Do not make any silly mistakes that may end your life by my hands!"

"Y-y-yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune nervously grasped the operating utensils and got herself busy within minutes.

Tsunade made her last glance at the man. She smiled inwardly. _I have removed most of the poison from his body, so that medicine will do the rest of the job…. Hang on Kakashi…_She turned towards the door and head straight down the hospital ward.

xxXxx

"Hey granny! How's Kakashi sensei!?"

A vibrant blonde boy dashed towards Tsunade and clung to her thick coat as if it was his last day for survival .His bright blue eyes roamed for any sign of her weakness. He stared deeply into her eyes; a concerned yet a slight nervousness lingered in his eyes. Tsunade's gold eyes glowed softly in response to the boy's concern. A smile escaped her thick lips.

"Don't worry Naruto, He will sure to recover within two days. I'm sure of it." She realized that the boy was less tensed and he smiled at her in satisfaction.

"So? Can I see him?"

"Not at the moment. He is still undergoing surgery. I had to dissect his wounds and remove the poison in a forbidden and risky way. To be honest, he could have died, but I had faith in myself." She glared at Naruto who was smiling at her reassuringly. She felt a little better.

"I'm glad that the surgery went well. That's all there is to know granny Tsunade! Thank you for helping my sensei. I don't know how I would have ever dealt with the situation." A tear lazily slid down his cheeks. His face bowed towards the neatly tiled floor. Tsunade had to admit that even Naruto had a small weakness; a weakness for his friends and comrades. She knows that Kakashi held a special place in all of his comrade's heart; She respected Kakashi all too much. She herself would not know how she would have dealt with the situation. She warmly embraced the young man into her arms and lowered her head on his shoulders…

_That Kabuto deserved torture, not quick death. If he is alive somehow, which I doubt, I will ensure he gets the most extreme torture of all history of the Sannins!_

xxXxx

Killer bee sat one of the patient's chair in the ward, awaiting for Naruto to return with the news. He was far too exhausted to stand from the long travelling of two ninjas on his shoulders. He just could not understand that boy. He is so energetic and still has chakra even after using such an immense amount of chakra for that 'Rasenshuriken.' He buried his face in his palms and inhaled sharply. _I hope Kakashi is doing well with recovering…_

"Bee! Good news. No need to worry, Kakashi is doing just fine now. He is still undergoing surgery. When its done, both you and Naruto can visit him."

Both blondes stood beside killer bee. He nodded his head in agreement and a curve was formed on his lips.

"I'm glad he is going to recover! oooookay! Thanks much Lady Tsunade for the help."

"Naruto, Bee, there is something you need to know. Follow me to my office. The other kages are waiting for you both." She resumed her stance. Her face was now serious and her voice became coarse.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Both Ninjas answered in unison.

They followed the hokage whose surgery coat lashed behind her showing her dominance and her seriousness as a true Hokage. Both men could never deny that this title had suited her well. They walked down the large corridor and disappeared behind a large mahogany door exiting the hospital wing.

xxXxx

Naruto and Bee widened their eyes at the sight before them. The Kages shone brilliantly before them. They were dressed in their best kage suit and they all surrounded a large crystal glass centre piece. Even their seating postion was downright elegant. The Hokage's office had a completely different look. The room was highlighted 'sophistication' to the highest level. No room had ever ben this sophisticated in both Bee and Naruto's life. They both felt like filth to the Kage's eyes. Eyes glanced at them both. They felt really awkward. Naruto bit his lips in embarrassment and Killer bee fiddled with his rhyme book.

"So you have finally arrived, Lady Tsunade. I thought you would have changed from that surgical coat and at least present yourself more appropriately." A rough voice echoed throughout the room, slicing the very tensed air.

"Tsk! Like I care what I wear. My looks at this point cannot save a live, nor can it save a village." With that Tsunade resumed her positon in her chair with legs crossed and arms folded. Her eyes glared with a look of disgust, her head cocked to one side and she stared at the wall which becomes suddenly interesting.

"The same old Tsunade we all know" An low chuckle was heard from the far left.

"Can someone make the lights a bit brighter? We don't want our guest to strain their eyes now, would we?" A familiar female voice hissed slightly loud.

Gaara rose from his seat in annoyance at the ramblings and went to turn the lights higher. He glanced at Naruto for a short time, then resumed his position. Naruto had realized that Gaara acted so mature, so disciplined and one who became smart by nature. He had to admit that Gaara even grew more handsome. Girls become obsessed with this man. Seesh! Talk about drama!

Naruto could see everyone more clearly. Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage, sat on the far end of the table seated beside Onoki, the third Tsuchikage. A, the Raikage sat close to Tsunade, the Hokage. Gaara, the Kazekage, sat to himself.

"You men, why stand and stare at us when you can sit here with us and stare on us for all eternity? Is it the first time that you two saw us?" Onoki chuckled under his breath giving questioning glances at the ninjas. His arms tightly folded.

Naruto and Bee made their way to the empty seats beside Gaara. They both bowed their heads in respect to the Kages.

The Raikage rose from his seat. His thick dark muscular body stood in pride; his broad palms rested gently on the crystal surface.

"Bee, Naruto, I think you two have some ideas what we are going to discuss. Well, I'm going to get straight to the point. Madara has killed ALMOST all of our men in battle. The ratio is 1:3 That's how low we are. Now, you both were never meant to be in this battle, but some exceptions were made when you both asked for the request to be in battle. We have decided fully on our part that you can join. But, are you both MENTALLY ready?" His face held no sign of idleness nor idle gestures. He was plain serious.

"Y-yes Raikage sama." Naruto swallowed his fear and glanced at Bee.

"Bee! Are you prepared MENTALLY for the battle?"

"Yes brotha! Ooooookay!"

"BAKA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME AND PLACE FOR IDLENESS!" The Raikage slammed his tightly clenched on the crystal surface, shattering its entire surface. Killer bee's grin faded within seconds.

Naruto and Bee silently backed away from the scene. Rampant shouting from the Kage was driving him nuts. The beautiful crystal table was shattered to bits, leaving billions of splinters on the leopard-colored carpet.

"WHY THE HELL YOU KEEP SMASHING THINGS!? WHAT KIND OF KAGE ARE YOU!? WE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET ALONG!

"SHUT IT MEI OR I MAY SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD! HOW DARE YOU DEFY THIS KAGE!?

"If you dare, Raikage, come and do it. Ill be happy to put you in your grave before Madara does" Mei said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MEI!? REPEAT SO I KNOW WHAT ACTIONS TO TAKE!" The Raikage was now charged with his lightning chakra, ready to cause some serious ingury to anyone who defied him.

"I SAID, IF YOU DARE, 'RAIKAGE' COME AND DO IT! ILL BE FUC-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! CAN YOU NOT ALL BEHAVE LIKE REASONABLE PEOPLE AND NOT LIKE WILD ANIMALS!? WE ARE KAGES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Gaara's sand parted both Raikage and Mizukage. His patience had finally ran out and now, he feels to kill someone, anyone. Raikage sat in his position with growl and Mizukage pouted her lips and stared at her fingernails which suddenly became interesting.

Tsunade Heaved a sigh and stood from her seat. Her arms tigtly crossed. Her face set in a serious grimace. She bit her lips as if trying to hold back a desired urge to punch something to a pulp.

"Thank you Gaara for silencing these hyenas for me. I would have knocked over someone real good if it were not for you. As we were saying, Naruto, Bee, we need you at battle. But before we do so, I had a strange feeling that Kabuto is still alive. While I was ministering Kakashi's wounds, it crossed my mind. We should be alert for his or any of the Zetsu's presence. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade sama"

"Good. Now what we all should do now is rest ourselves, wait for Kakashi to recover and then whatever happens after that, just happens." Tsunade was obviously pissed. She didn't care at this point. She stormed out of the room leaving the other Kages to stare in astonishment.

"Well, we will be checking on Kakashi n-now" The two ninjas made their way out the room just in time when a solid matter broke behind the closed door. They quickly ran down the halls behind the flaming Tsunade. They never dared to ask her any questions. She muttered something to herself and slammed the door shut in a secret room. Both Naruto and Bee sighed and went down the never-ending hall.

xxXxx

A familiar voice echoed very loudly across the halls. Naruto and Bee shot his head to the direction of the voice. Naruto grunted to himself. He grabbed a portion of his hair and sighed in frustration._ What now! Grr! Why does he have to be here!_

"Oh its so good to see the blossom of youth! Naruto, Bee how have yah been doing? You two must be ridiculously strong now, but not stronger than my one and only student Lee!" Gai grinned his pearly white teeth and gave an idle 'wink'

Nauto rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly. Bee raised an eyebrow and sat down next to naruto.

"Lee, have you heard about Kakashi's injury? Is this why you're here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow demanding and answer from the green jumpsuit freak.

"Why, yes it is! But I heard he is recovering slowly. I'm glad he is getting better because we are rivals and rivals do rivalry things!"

"Okay?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. _At a time like this and Gai is behaving ridiculously? Seesh!_

A woman clad in full white blouse, white short skirt and white shoes and a small white hat burst through the hospital wing door.

"You may now visit Hatake Kakashi. You only have up to four hours of visiting time. Please make use of your time." With that she disappeared out of sight with a 'poof'

_Finally!_

The three men burst through the hospital wing door and found themselves at Kakashi's ward. Kakashi's pale skin was slowly recovering, his parched lips were in a thin line. His eyes were half-opened. He slowly turned his head to the direction of the door. A warm, welcoming smile escaped his lips.

"**Kakashi!**"

The blond vibrant boy gently placed his arms giving his sensei a warm hug. His bright blue eyes glistened with streaming tears, his head rested on his shoulders….

_You really had hang on to life after all…. _


	6. The Sweetest Mistake

The Sweetest Mistake

**Remember to leave your reviews guys! Also, there is mild yaoi in this chapter -D**

The morning was peaceful. Silver and white birds flew quietly towards the window and chirped harmoniously, as if trying to entertain Kakashi. The sun illuminated the room around Kakashi. He stared through the window and his nose caught a rare scent. _Jasmine?_ Yes, it was rare in these parts of Konoha. It has been a week now since he had been in Konoha's hospital wing. He was told that he was supposed to be released after two days, but Tsunade wanted to make sure things were really ok according to her results. He felt more rejuvenated and had a strong urge to go outdoors, but Tsunade had warned him not to go. _Oh well, I guess I'll just be stuck here for the short time. I'm almost fully healed anyways..._

He wished he was in battle now. The hero of Konoha had rescued him with his Rasenshuriken. Sure, Kakashi was strong, but he had not expected the unexpected. Naruto told him of Kabuto's defeat and he also remembered him mentioning that the Hokage had a slight feeling that he is alive. It is not impossible, but not likely. That jutsu of the vibrant kid was just too deadly for anyone to survive. Even Kakashi himself would not have survived such a fatal blow. He sighed then poked his head out the window. He inhaled the Jasmine scent that lingered in the air deep into his lungs. _Aah!…So refreshing_…

He plopped back unto the bed. His eyes glanced over his make-out paradise book. _Yes, the_ _PERFECT time for me to read this. I'm sure the assistant nurse will be a bit late with breakfast_. A slight 'yawn' had escaped his lips. He bit his lower lip in anticipation of the book. His eyes twitched to see the unseen chapters. He quickly grabbed the book from the table which was close to him. _How did my book reach there anyway? I'm sure I had it in my pocket._

Kakashi quickly turned the pages. He certainly had to find the chapter he was at the last time when Naruto had interrupted his erotic session. _Ah! There you are…_ He lifted the sheets over his slender body, determined to get adequate privacy and more concentration for his erotic fantasies. His hands slowly crawled down his lower region. Each paragraph earned him a twisted smile. He cared not how much of a pervert he was, it was too late for him anyways to change all that. He slowly slid his boxers to his knees. His free hand gently caressed his now erected flesh, begging its master to stick it in something 'warm.' Kakashi could not help himself from shivering from the intense pleasure that crawled from the base of his abdomen. It felt good. An insatiable pleasure which he, Kakashi, known to be the strongest in the shinobi world, had his weakness resided there. A soft moan escaped his lips. His hands were now moving at a faster pace, and his moans were now beginning to get louder and louder. His book fell from his hands. He didn't need the book at the moment anyways. The pleasure was already where he wanted it to be. He arched his back at the desired feeling. His lips were now drooling hot sticky liquid. _Ah yes! Oh! Aah! _His hot flesh was dripping with pre-cum. He thrusted the erected flesh in his hand. He knew he was close to his release…

_Oh shit! Not again!_

xxXxx

Tsunade and Naruto barged into the room unexpectedly. Kakashi sprung up from his sheets and clutched the covers like his life depended on it. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. _Shit! I Hope they don't suspect anything…_

"Kakashi, Goodmorning. It seems like you have now fully recovered according to my results and from observing you during the week." Tsunade's smile was heartwarming. She went by his bedside and pulled out a slender object from her surgery coat.

"This will only hurt a bit." She slowly injected a drug into his body. Kakashi bit back a small groan.

"There, that should do it! Get plenty of rest. I'll now leave you with Naruto. The boy has been dying to see you before visiting hours." Tsunade let out a small chuckle and closed the door behind them.

"Kakashi, how are you doing? You look kinda healthy so far." The smiling blonde briskly made his way towards the frightened man.

"Uh..Um… N-Naruto now would not be a good time to see me. I need some time for myself." Kakashi's voice was barely a whisper.

"Huh? Are you sure? Why is your face all flushed?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seemed right. He needed to find out.

Kakashi shook his head and buried his face in his palms. He knew that he would never get a stubborn mule to understand his request. He always admired Naruto for being vibrant and his efforts for making people feel more alive., but now was not the _freaking_ time. His erected flesh kept reminding him that he still hadn't finished his duty. He cringed himself uncomfortably on the bed. He steadied one of his free hands over his hard flesh.

_Get out! Get out Naruto! I need some time alone!_

"Whats wrong Kakashi? Come on, talk to me." Naruto pulled the covering from Kakashi's body without warning. Naruto froze with the sheet still clutched in his hands. His mouth half- opened. _What the hell!?_

_xxXxx_

_There's your answer to why I'm acting strange. Can you now leave! _Kakashi's cheeks blush furiously in red. He turned his head away from Naruto's glare. He felt uncomfortable. He wished he could just crawl under a rock. He wanted no one to ever see him in such a position.

"K-K-Kakashi sensei, you should have just told me you were…. You were…" Naruto was lost for his words. The sight before him was way more interesting than him blabbering. He wanted to keep a memory of the rarest sight. He swallowed deeply. He took small steps towards the man in front him.

_What the hell is he doing? What the hell is he up to!?_ Kakashi's blushes were now becoming more obvious. _Why the hell am I blushing so much? Why can't I…._

Before he could finish battling his thoughts, Naruto held his chin in his palm and pressed a gentle kiss on his thin lips. Kakashi's eyes widened. His heart thumped widly in his chest. _Why is Naruto doing this now? Why? Why don't I have the urge to stop him from kissing me?_

Naruto sucked on his lips tenderly, asking for entrance. _Would this kiss hurt? It feels so forbidden, but feels so good…_ Kakashi slowly parted his lips and Naruto quickly probed his tongue into his sensei's mouth. Naruto let out a small moan. His hands absentmindedly caressed Kakashi's firm chest. He deepened the kiss while slowly pushing Kakashi on the soft pillows beneath him. Kakashi let a small moan escaped his throat_. This feels so good…I just can't stop…_

Naruto started to glide his hands down Kakashi's lower area and held his erected flesh. Kakashi arched his back at the desirous feeling. He loved the feel of Naruto's breath against his ear. Naruto nibbled on his neck and gently bit into his flesh. Slowly, Naruto's red chakra was oozing from his body. He needed Kakashi. The submissive man realized that Naruto was slowly changing. _Why? What is happening to him? Why does his eyes glow such tempting lusts? I sensed no danger in his chakra, but why?_

xxXxx

"Relax Kakashi, that happens when im overexcited from sexual pleasures. It also gets me pumped for that activity." Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear and a smile escaped his lips. He gently stroke the submissive flesh that twitched ever so often. Naruto gave a small chuckle. He let his tongue roamed over his sensei's body and came to halt when he reached his lower area. His sensei groaned from the lack of warmth which was so close.

"Not yet, sensei. I want you, us, to enjoy this much better" With that, Naruto grabbed a portion of Kakashi's hair and pressed him a little rough towards his own lips. He bit his sensei's lips hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Kakashi moaned in between kisses and his hands absentmindedly ran down Naruto's Torso. Naruto deepened his kiss and sucked his sensei's tongue. _T-This feels so good….but I must stop this! I have to! This is wrong!_

Kakashi pushed Naruto away from him and rolled the sheets up to his body. Guilt slapped Naruto to reality and that was when he had realized that what he had done to his sensei. Naruto realized that his sensei was shaking uncontrollably. _Was it fear? Possibly…._

"Kakashi, I-I-I'm really sorry about what I have done. I-I never meant it to happen. I haven't realized that I wasn't myself." Naruto turned his eyes from Kakashi. He really never meant it to happen. The new chakra slowly dissolved into his being and his cursed himself mentally.

"Please forgive me Kakashi sensei. I-I'm sorry"

"Naruto, please leave. Let me be alone. I need some time with myself." Kakashi barely whispered his request. His was too frightened and too sexually excited to even raise his voice at the lad. He could not stare at the boy. _What is wrong with me? Why am I not able to face this kid like how I used to? Why do I feel so much pity?_

"Naruto please go…"

Naruto dragged himself from the room in guilt and shame. It was the sweetest mistake he had ever done. Maybe his body had longed for his sensei. He did not know, but jolts of pleasure surged through him whenever he was close to him. _I have to get rid of this feeling!_ _I'm sorry Kakashi. Would we still have a student and teacher relationship? I hope what has happened today will not change that._ Naruto slowly made his way down the never-ending hall.

Kakashi stared blankly at the door. How will he be able to face Naruto now? He had just committed a sinful act. _Maybe I had feelings for him, but I cannot allow this to go any further. I enjoyed every bit of it, but, I just have to let those feelings go._ Kakashi heaved a sigh and dressed himself appropriately.

_This was surely the sweetest mistake…._

xxXxx

Kakashi roamed the halls aimlessly. There was nothing in this place to do. The base seemed oddly quiet.. _Where is everyone?_ He walked around the halls trying to find some signs of life. He heard loud ramblings in one of the rooms. He quicky pressed his ears against the door and eavesdropped.

He opened the door. A chair was tossed in his direction and he dodged it just in time. He realized that the Kages were having a heated frenzy. Kakashi widened his eyes at the unexpected behavior.

All the Kages froze in their position. , Mei's volcanic lava was charging at the Raikage, and The Raikage had his lightning charged at Onoki. Tsunade and Gaara just sat in their chair staring at them in disbelief and with a look of disgust. Their patience were now growing thin.

"Kakashi! I didn't know you were able to do that much movement now? Lady Tsunade never told us anything!" Mei shotted Tsunade an evil glance.

"Well, you Bunch of wild animals never allowed me the chance of explaining myself, so I never bothered to." Tsunade lips curved into a cruel smile.

"Kakashi, It's great to have you back on your feet. I'm happy about the progress." Gaara's smile was genuine and heart-warming.

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly. He had never expected to see such a scene so early. It was not the first he had seen them rambling or fighting. It never bothered him much, but it was becoming more irritating. _I wonder how Tsunade and Gaara put up with their slackness._

_xxXxx_

"Kakashi, please come in and lock the door. We have some very important matters to discuss." Tsunade left no room for argument. He did as was told and sat around the elegant mahogany table with the Kages.

"This time, I will speak." Gaara positioned himself from his chair and folded his arms tightly. His face held no expression.

"Kakashi, the serpent is alive and we have received intel that the boy will not cease to stop searching for the three of you. However, he is not alive from natural causes. He is being manipulated by someone which we do not know of right now. We are only assuming that it is the masked man. My question to you is, what are you planning to do? Engaged in battle with us or retreat? " Gaara held no emotion. He showed no pity.

_That serpent boy is alive and he is being contolled? Who would be doing such a thing?_

"Well, what is your answer, Kakashi?"

_I have already made up my mind. I cannot change that…._

"Engage in battle! And I'm more than prepared this time. I will not lose!"


	7. Intruder:(A Time Of Sadness)

Intruder: (A time of sadness)

Please make your review and suggestions are accepted :-)

The Kages were all seated around the mahogany table. The lights in the large room glowed a soft red flame. The room was unusually neat, compared to the constant ramblings and smashed priceless objects on a daily basis. Kakashi sat close to Gaara and stared at the door in silence. Feet tapped the leopard-colored carpet impatiently and fingers scratched restlessly against the table. A low growl had punctured the tensed air. Sharp questioning glances were given to each other as they stared on the oak- colored grandfather clock. Minutes were turning hours and one particular Kage could no longer contain his impatience.

"Where the hell are those two lunatics? It has been over eight hours now we sat like eggs in baskets! I can't keep up with this bullshit!"

"Arguing won't reach us anywhere. I sent a special group of Anbu to fetch them. They have been training for a week since Kakashi's full recovery and the Intel has told us clearly that they are still in training. We just have to wait, even though it's unusual for my team of Anbu to return late for such simple tasks." Tsunade lazily glanced at a now irate man while toying with her nails.

"So are we just going to sit and stare for the whole day!? It seems the whole tarrying matter has crawled up your brains!"

"If that's how long we should wait, then we will wait. And it seems that you are the only one that the '_tarrying matter_' has maddened." Tsunade did her best to retain her anger. She knew anger would lead to something else which she had no interest in at the moment. She placed her hands meekly on the table and stared blankly at the man. _Relax, Tsunade. Deep breaths…_

No one even bothered to respond to the man. Either they were just too tired or were preoccupied. They knew that the beast would eventually lower its temper and relax like a good pet. Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance and pressed his hands against the table before him. Kakashi silently plugged his ears with his soft cottons he always carried, and prepared himself any expected ruckus. Mei was too occupied in thoughts about marriage and Onoiki was fast asleep on the table with his mouth half-opened.

The Raikage recollected himself from the response the Hokage gave him and he sat in his chair with a 'thud.' He knew she would not argue from this point and the others seemed not to care anymore. He grumbled to himself. Something was not right. The lunatics should have been here by now.

xxXxx

Everyone except for someone in particular was becoming wary. Kakashi's eyelids were slowly shuting down. Tsunade's head rocked back and forth. Gaara buried his head between his legs and Mei slumped in her chair fighting the urge to sleep. Onoiki was still in a deep sleep.

'_Click… Click… Click…'_

'Umph.. What was that?" Tsunade's half-drooped eyes scanned the room.

"You heard something too, Tsunade? I thought it was my mind."

"Yeah, I heard something. Not quite sure which direction. A, did you identify the direction?"

"No, I haven't"

Both Raikage and Tsunade gave serious glances. Someone or something was spying on them. They could changes in the air. They slowly stood up and scanned the entire room. _What the hell was that sound?_

Suddenly…

"BOOM!'

Everyone was now alert. Onoiki stood to his feet in seconds. Gaara quickly used his sand to protect them from the shattered walls that flew in all directions. Kakashi quickly removed his mask, and scanned the room with his sharingan.

"There! In front!"

With full speed, the Raikage sent a nerve-racking punch to a frightened long- haired blonde. He crashed into a nearby bookshelf which toppled over him and earning a small groan. Without another warning, Raikage charged a second blow to the blonde whose unscarred face was now battered and bruised. A sudden kick sent his face through the half –smashed glass in a far corner. Blood and saliva splattered from his mouth. The boy was sure to have many broken ribs. Raikage grabbed him by his neck in a death grip and slammed his head against the mahogany table. _Yes, this was the action my body longed for…_

_An Akatsuki brat. No less expected…._

* * *

"State your purpose for being here or die by my hands!" Raikage sealed both his arms and legs with electric charged wires. There was no way he could escape.

"Hm! You think _I _would ever tell you that! Pathetic rech! Eat shi-"

"WHAM!"

Blood littered both the Raikage and the blonde boy. The leopard carpet was now soaked and ruined with blood. The blonde widened his eyes at the man. His abdomen was in serious pain. _This man is ridiculously strong! My clays aren't even ready and am tied down! Shit!_

"That is not the answer I'm looking for! Now, state your purpose for being here!" Raikage hovered his fist directly over the boy's face, so he could know where his next punch would land.

"B-BASTARD! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHI-"

"WHAM! WHAM!"

"THAT IS NOT THE ANSWER THIS RAIKAGE DEMANDS! State your purpose now brat! My patience is running thin!"

_How could I ever keep up with his brutality? I cannot betray the organization! Never!_

"NEVER! GO TO HELL! HM!"

xxXxx

A head slowly popped from beneath the carpet. The body slowly emerged from the ground and the black and white creature lifted both his arms in the air.

"HAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO O!" The creature clapped his hands like a wild lunatic and glanced at the Kages in amusement. Its legs were wide apart.

The blonde boy was spared in the nick of time. He slowly removed the electric wires that had restrained him and quickly rejoined with the creature. The Raikage was now filled with wrath. He was electrified. Sparks of electricity glowed from his flesh and fists. His teeth were now bare. He wanted to kill the pests.

"Did I interrupt your party!? Now Now Kages, if I were you. I wouldn't rush into doing anything too serious. I only came here to make a simple deal. That was my order from Madara sama.'' The zetsu grinned his razor sharp teeth and let a mocking laugh escaped the deidara's lips.

"What!? What deal is that!?" Tsunade was now on the verge to kill anything in her path. Onoiki stood his distance from her.

"A sweet deal eh! Kakashi is to return with us to our base. We have both the kyuubi and hachibi. If you want them back, just hand our Kakashi to us and you get them back. HAHAHA!" The Zetsu mocked them even more.

"WHAT!YOU CAPTURED BOTH MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND! NOW I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TEAR YOU BOTH IN SHREDS!"

"A! Stop! Don't charge at them!" Tsunade quickly flew in front of him and parted her hands. He read her expression clearly which proved that she had some plans in mind. He nodded in understanding.

"And if we do, would we get them back at the same time when we give you Kakashi!?"

"Yes you will, now hand over the handsome man to us so we can leave this hellhole!' The Zetsu was becoming pretty annoyed and impatient. Boredom shone in its midnight eyes. He folded his arms and glare at them.

Tsunade placed a slender finger to her chin and battled her thoughts about the situation. It was a tough decision. She walked slowly towards the black and white freak and halted in her tracks.

"How can we be sure that you have captured them? That wouldn't have been too easy!? What fool do you take me for!?" Tsunade shot both men the coldest glare.

"You Kages are a stubborn lot! Brother, Bring the idiots in!"

* * *

Another white Zetsu clone roughly kicked Naruto and Bee to the floor and stood beside them.

"There's the proof! The lunatics were fast asleep in the forest when we captured them! Look how pathetic they look! Still asleep! The training they were doing possibly left them worn out! Now Hand over Kakashi and let us go in peace for Madara's sake or we take the idiots with us!"

Kakashi used his sharingan to detect any trace of hidden clones that the Zetsu would have used for the disguise of them.

"Lady Tsunade, It is really them." Kakashi sighed inwardly. He never thought that this would ever had to happen to him. _I guess I'll have to hand over myself for both Naruto and Bee's sake._

xxXxx

Tsunade turned towards Kakashi. She felt terrible. Such a decision for her was too unbearable. Kakashi had just recovered and now he had to _leave?_ She saw sorrow behind those eyes which the man tried to conceal. She walked towards him. A tear escaped an eye. She pitied the situation. She knew he was doing his best to protect the village; to protect his comrades. He would never want to see another of his close comrade and friend fall in the wrong hands. She stretched her arms and brought his head towards her chest.

"Kakashi, whatever decision you choose to take, I will not stop you, but that doesn't mean that we will not try to rescue you. We would all put our life on the line for our village, for our comrades and friends and families." Tsunade gently whispered in his ear. She wanted him to feel more assured, to trust in the power of the Kages.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. Please do not forget your promise." Kakashi buried his face in her chest. A small tear slid down his cheek. It was very rare for him to shed tears, a very rare act, but he didn't care. He woud freely allow it for his comrades. They deserved this. Kakashi pulled away from the warm embrace and stared at the Kages. They understood perfectly by the looks in his eyes. He nodded at them and slowly walked towards the criminals. His expression became stoic. He made his last glance at Naruto and bee. His eyes lingered on the blonde boy. _How would you feel Naruto? Would you come searching for me? _

xxXxx

"Finally! You bitches took long on a simple decision eh? Any last words Kakashi.?" Zetsu toyed with the man's hair. Kakashi shot him a deadly glare and the black and white freak jumped away within minutes.

Kakashi glared at them. He said nothing but _glared_ at them. _I hope they got the message I'm trying to send them_….

"Well, Its time to go! Ja ne! Wont be coming back to this hell hole hn!" Diedara dragged Kakashi through the door. The zetsu disappeared under the ground within minutes. The Kages were now left alone in a stifling air of silence….

'_Would you come to my rescue, Naruto? Bee…..?' _


	8. A Time Of Sadness Pt 2

A time of Sadness pt. 2

**A storm approached my country, Jamaica. I thought electricity would never return. It did eventually. I'm grateful. Well, enjoy this chapter and leave your reviews:-D!**

Naruto and bee glanced around their surroundings. They were now fully awake and felt soft beddings beneath them. It was full moon and the earth glowed a deep grey color which illuminated the room. It felt warm but something sinister lingered among the natural light. Naruto slowly crawled out of the bed_. How the hell did I reach here?_ He felt Bee's intense stare and turned his head towards him quietly. His instincts were right. He saw the same reaction in his eyes.

"Bee- sama, do you recall any of our departure?" The blonde boy rests his ass on a chair next to Bee.

"No. Not that I can recall. I only remembered being totally exhausted and fell on the ground for a short nap" Bee scratched his head at his thoughts.

The door slowly opened before them and both the Raikage and Hokage slowly appeared in front of them. There was a certain sadness that Naruto saw in their eyes. Their usual upright posture was now slumped and their head bowed slightly towards the tiled floor. Tsunade remained in a far corner and Raikage slowly made his way towards them. He wanted to punch them both for being so reckless, especially his brother, but he figured it was not the appropriate moment. His eyes glowed with sadness. Both men had observed his strange reaction.

"Brotha, why so sad? Is something the matter?"

A, the usually stoic man, was now staring at them in sadness. They realized that he had shed a small tear, but it was for someone in particular. He loved the lunatics, but his brother, an unconditional love. He didn't know how he would have coped if the Akatsuki trash took his only brother away from him. The worst thing was that he could not stop them from taking Kakashi. He felt guilty. He knew that Tsunade felt the same about the situation. She had no courage to tell Naruto and Bee about the deal. Now he was left alone to explain.

"Naruto, Bee, something happened today while you guys were in a deep sleep. The black and white Aloe Vera freak captured you both in the forest along with Deidara and came here at our base to make a deal by handing you guys to us, if we only did one simple, but hard task…." A had lost his courage to stare them in the eyes. He faced the opposite direction. He knew the consequence for their action was close.

"Which was?' Bright blue eyes penetrated the man before him. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"To take Kakashi for Madara's purposes. We have no idea as to what he intends to do with Kakashi."

* * *

The blonde boy and his friend stared wide-eyed at Raikage. His words struck a nerve the blonde boy. _My sensei? They took __**my sensei**__?_ _Did Raikage say __**Kakashi**__?_ The boy shook uncontrollably. His tears hit the tiled floor and his eyes were now burning with rage. _Why would the Kages allow such a thing? Were they so damn cheap to take such deal?_ Red chakra slowly diffused from the boy's cells now oozing from his body. _My __**Kakashi**__? My __**sensei**__? _Naruto now realized how much feelings he had for Kakashi. He never wanted to accept that fact; the fact of the love that lay within him. He finally accepted the truth about his love for the man that same moment…

"I never know you all were so fucking cheap! You sold him just because of me and your brother!? What kind of Kage would do such a thing!?" Tsunade cringed herself in the far corner. Guilt was now slowly building up within her veins. She could no longer hold back the tears. Tsunade never knew that she was this emotional until now. She made a quick glance at the irate boy. Raikage gave a cold glare at the boy to remember his place and his tongue.

"How dare you say such a thing Naruto!? Do you know how hard it was to make such a tough decision? Besides, Kakashi himself made that choice" Her tears splashed on her shoulders

"W-WHA? THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING GRANNY! YOU ALL COULD AT LEAST DO SOMETHING ELSE! You know how I would feel, Tsunade…You shouldn't have allowed him….." The blonde boy fell on his knees. He felt so useless. If he hadn't insisted on training along with Bee, none of this would have happened. His nails scraped the beautiful tile beneath him. He closed his eyes tightly. _What am I supposed to do now? Kakashi, would you want me to save you?_

* * *

xxXxx

Tsunade's tears fell freely and in abundance. She slowly walked towards the boy. The Raikage glared and stood in silence. He himself was lost for words. _Cheap? Are we, the Kages, cheap?_ That word hit a nerve within him and the only way to get rid of the pain was to battle his thoughts. Tsunade crouched before the tearful blonde and placed his shivering frame on her chest. She knew this was the only way he would calm himself.

"Granny, I need to rescue him. I cannot let him leave us. I l-l….." The boy buried his face in her chest and wept bitterly. She was like a mother and a father to him. He felt more at ease just being in her arms. The red chakra slowly depleted from his body into his cells. Tsunade clearly understood what the poor lad was trying to say. From the past week, she had observed his strange behavior for his sensei. No one else had seen this change. She rests her head on his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze around his thick frame.

"Naruto, not tonight. We cannot save Kakash just yet. He left a warning sign when I looked in his eyes. He doesn't want us to do that just yet…" She gently whispered in the boy's ear. He nodded between sobs in understanding and stared in her eyes. Killer bee felt his pain. He could do nothing more than glare at the boy in sorrow. He too had cared for Kakashi. Kakashi had been there for them and helped them with any difficult tasks. He understood perfectly how Naruto fell towards his close sensei. Maybe, he too would have felt the same if his brotha was captured.

Raikage walked close towards his brother and locked his gaze on him. Bee glared at him. What _is brotha gonna do now? What is my punishment? Damn! Why is he staring at me like that? _Killer bee tightly shut his eyes as much as he could and bit his thick lips. He tensed himself for any of his brotha's cruel actions. A, however, saw his brother's reaction and gently brought his arms around the man's shivering frame and bowed his head on his shoulders.

_Huh? Why?_

"Bee, promise me one thing. "

"W-w-what is that brotha?"

"Don't get yourself in any more fuckery. I don't think this Kage can endure it. I'm here to protect you, even if you become stronger than me someday." Raikage gave him a hard squeeze and his tears flowed freely down the man's back. He held him tightly in his arms and was determined that he would not allow a simple mistake like that to happen again.

"Y-yes brotha. I promise for both myself and for Naruto." His tears also fell freely on A's shoulders. He never felt his brother's arm around his frame his entire life with him. Never. He nestled in the embrace which he knew would not be given to him again, unless necessary.

The room felt in a sudden silence and no one dared to disturb it. Naruto and bee fell in a deep sleep within the embrace the two Kages. Sweat and tears lingered within the air. Both Kages gently placed them on their beds. Tsunade glared at the sleeping blonde and slowly wiped away her tears. Raikage took his last glance at Bee and slowly left the Hokage to stand alone.

'_Naruto, I'm truly sorry. You were right. We are too cheap….._' With that, she turned her back towards them left the room in silence.

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi and Deidara were on a never-ending trail towards the Akatsuki base. He was chained from his neck all the way to his wrists. He felt like an animal. He had no other choice but to accept it. He knew this was not yet the beginning of brutally that lies at the base.

They have been traveling for several hours without rest and without anything to eat. His stomach was now creating a scene. Deidara halted towards a steady branch dragging the chained man beside him. He gave a nasty glare and a loud growl escaped the blonde's lips. He never liked the idea of stopping. They were too close to the base for that anyways. He realized that the spiked silver hair beauty was now hungry and exhausted but that had no effect to him. In fact, the blonde never cared about anything but himself. He never wanted such a task from the beginning, but Madara's consistency and deadly threats got the better of him. A sadist himself liked the idea of seeing him suffer anyways. He had to admit that he was now finding pleasure in seeing the man who was known to be the leader of the Anbu, suffer. He liked the idea of that. _Yes bitch, suffer…. Suffer and make me entertained!_

"Someone is having a hard time keeping up, hm!" His lips curved a mocking smile and ran his fingers through the man's spikes. He loved the expression. _That expression… _He loved to see how Kakashi expressed himself in pain.

Kakashi made no response. In fact, he would have never responded even if he wasn't in such a state. He silently turned his face from the mocking blonde and stared below the forest. He the way those eyes _glared_ at him as if he enjoyed to see him suffer. He inhaled deeply and tried to block away his fears.

"Well, keep up that way then hm! Like I fucking care! You haven't experienced anything _yet,_ sweet boy!" Deidara continued to fondle with Kakashi's spiked hair. He enjoyed every bit of fear that Kakashi gave without realizing it.

_Yet? Just as I thought…More is expected. Pain and sufferings…._

Without warning, Deidara pulled the man by his shackles like a wild dog and continued their journey. _How dare this man treat me like an animal! How dare he refer to me as 'boy'!?_ It was better for him to allow it all. He knew not what danger to expect from the blonde. _What is Madara planning to do with me anyway? What use would he have of me?_ He was becoming nervous by the minute.

The base was slowly coming into view. It was huge. It was formed from huge rocks. It was a beautiful masterpiece. Whoever created this base surely had talent. It was no ordinary rock. Beautiful green Peridot stones glistened in the moonlight. It was an eye-candy indeed. Who would have ever thought that the Akatsuki base would be this beautiful? Kakashi was quite impressed at the oval design. It seemed to cover a huge crate from a previous blast that occurred in the area.

They were approaching closer to the base and Diedara gave a quick 'pull' to the shackles around Kakashi's neck to remind him to use his legs more efficiently. He was enjoying every bit of pain and the slight flinch that the silver hair man displayed. It was more obvious to Deidara that the man seemed to admire the base.

"So bitch, you do seem to admire our home eh? Well, It won't be for long but I'm sure you'll get use to it hm!" The blonde boy roared a loud cackle. Kakashi was now finding the boy pretty disturbing.

_How worst could Madara be?_

Deidara and Kakashi landed on their feet from the branches. Kakashi swore he had broken an ankle from the fall. His body was starting to fail him. _Not yet, please, just hold up a bit more…_ His mind instantly portrayed an image of Naruto. _In a time like this? Why?_ He remembered every facial features the blond spiked kid held. He had to admit to the fact that he missed him, even Bee. Everyone.

Deidara dragged him towards the base. They stood in front of the Peridot door when the blonde boy made a sudden screeching sound with his nails on the door. Kakashi realized that it was a secret 'knock' for entrance.

They waited for more than a minute. Was anyone there? Kakashi sighed and felt himself swayed to his left side. _Hold up a bit longer. Don't fail me just yet…._ Deidara was becoming quite impatient and his constant screeching of his nails was becoming irritating.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! HOW LONG WILL WE WAIT HERE! GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS UP, WHOEVER IS CLOSE TO THE DOOR, AND OPEN IT!" The blonde boy bellowed loudly. Kakashi could tell that it was a daily routine for the boy. His voice even passed that of Tsunade and Sakura.

The door slowly opened. A man cladded in the full black Akatsuki coat bearing red clouds appeared at the door. He glared at Deidara then lingered his glared on Kakashi. Kakashi had no idea who it was. The coat almost buried his head and a ridiculously large hat with weird black beads sat on his head.

"Deidara, watch your temper." The man then disappeared from their sight instantly.

"Tsk! Fuck you!" Deidara roughly kicked Kakashi in the base and sighed in frustration.

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi was blinded by the clouded blackness within the base but he felt a sinister chill lingered in the air. He felt cold glares from all directions. Fear crept within him, but he remained calm. _I cannot give fear the victory over this body…._

A low growl was heard from the far left, hushed whispers from the far right and someone made a low chuckle. It was irritating. _How long would this mocking continue!? These Akatsuki brats are so annoying!_

Deidara walked away from the Kakashi with a loud 'HM!" and left him to stand alone. He felt awkward. Was he to stand there or follow? He held his position. He thought it would be best that way.

Footsteps were slowly approaching. He braced himself for the unexpected. His shackles were becoming suddenly painful on his wrist. A low chuckle was heard and he sensed the presence in front him.

"Good work Deidara. Good work Zetsu. You will be rewarded later." The footsteps were now halted and a certain lip slightly brushed against his neck. Kakashi could feel the warm breath of the mysterious man. The man smiled against his now bruised neck from the shackles.

* * *

"A pleasure to meet you once again, Hatake Kakashi. Welcome to our base..."


	9. Haus Of Pain

Haus Of Pain

**Thanks to Rosebunse and ****Prescripto13**** for their generous reviews! They give me the strength to go on with my story. Continue to make your reviews guys. Well, I hope you all will love this chapter! :-D**

Kakashi froze. Chills surged through his thick frame. He knew that voice, but he wasn't sure whether his predictions were correct. The mysterious man gripped his spiked silver hair and yanked his head backwards. His wet tongue trailed all the way to his clavicle. His sharp teeth bit the area and blood erupt from the flesh. He gently sucked on the bruised flesh and licked the plasma from his clavicle. Kakashi bit back a small groan. He wouldn't allow his pain to be noticed. His heart pumped rapidly. He grinded his teeth behind tightly sealed lips. He had no idea what else to expect. He had to remain calm. He inhaled deeply and allowed the man to toy with his tousled hair.

_I have to play along this sickly game. Remain calm Kakashi…_

The mysterious man released his grip and stepped a few inches away from the distraught man. He licked his lips in the darkness and smiled to himself. He knew that this was just a small fraction on what he intends to do with Kakashi. He knew he would surely enjoy every bit of it. He cocked his head towards the darkness behind him.

"Zetsu, turn the lights on. I need to see the better of Kakashi."

With a loud clap, the lights flickered at the command. Kakashi flinched at the horror before him. It was the waist-length spiked hair Uchiha. His hair had a slight blue tint among the dense dark hair. Shoulder-length bangs framed the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. He was cladded in a simple black suit with a red traditional armor and a large gunbai strapped around his back. Creases lined under each of his eyes. His presence sent chills down Kakashi's frame. He was tall, muscular built and stood proud and fearless with bright obsidian eyes. He just could not understand. This man was already dead, so how is he _alive_? If this is the real Macoy, then who is the man behind the mask? The man stood directly in front him. Legs slightly apart and his arms folded tightly. Kakashi had to admit to himself that this man was very handsome. He looked even younger than expected.

"Kakashi, are you startled by my appearance?" It was not a statement. It was more like a demanding question.

Kakashi gulped his rapidly excreting saliva and raised an eyebrow. He glared at the man before him. He thought it was best to remain silent. Worst mistake.

In a sudden speed, Madara grabbed him by his neck and bashed his head on the Peridot door. His hair was now littered with plasma, as it slowly oozed on the stones. A shrill cry escaped Kakashi's lips. He felt a throbbing pain and his eyes rolled over in its sockets. Madara pressed his lips against his ear and smiled viciously.

"Let us try that again."

* * *

Madara stepped a few inches away from him. Kakashi's skull was throbbing sudden sharp pains at intervals. He staggered, trying to keep up his posture. His vision was failing him. He quickly blinked his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He saw the same man that was cladded from head to toe in the Akatsuki garb on his far right. Deidara stood close to a spiked red-hair kid who seemed uninterested in the scene, a tall, stout man that had a large triple-blade scythe strapped around his back stood close to a man with strings attached to his body like a puppet and the Zetsu clones who stood on the far left was enjoying every bit of the scene before them. Their yellow eyes shone with hate and murderous intent.

"Kakashi, are you startled by my appearance?"

Every chattering was now ceased. Madara had his servant's attention. Kakashi was left to answer a ridiculous question in silence. He tilted his head towards the man before him. He loathed the man in front of him to his very core. He had no other choice.

"No."

A sudden kick sent him landing his back against the peridot stone behind him. Blood erupted from his mouth. His head throbbed even worst. His vision was becoming blurry. A figure slowly approached him. He braced himself against the stone. The man was cruel. Too cruel. He gritted his teeth from the agonizing pain.

"Let us try that _ONE_ last time. I need the truth." Madara replied coolly. He then pressed his lips against Kakashi's ears and whispered something that made him shook more uncontrollably. Kakashi knew now the only way to stop his pain was just to speak the truth. He _really_ had to play along with Madara's mind game.

"Kakashi, are you startled by my appearance?"

"Yes." His legs were now wobbling. His body was exhausted. He needed to rest. That was all he needed. Madara's lips brushed against Kakashi's lips and met his glare. That was the answer he needed. He knew how exhausted the silver hair man was, and this only fuels his excitement. He enjoyed being a sadist. He enjoyed the sufferings of others. He felt proud seeing the strongest Anbu of Konoha, suffer. His lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Good pet, very good. But I would have wanted to see you suffer even more. Tsk, too bad. We'll just have to try something else; something that_ I_ can enjoy." He yanked him by his neck and sunk his nails into it. Kakashi gave a piercing screech that echoed throughout the base. Madara smiled then licked his ears.

"_Yes, scream louder for me, pretty pet. Scream for me_"

Kakashi gave a deadly glare from the corner of his eyes and tried to suppress his screams but failed. Madara sunk his teeth into his neck which earned another loud screech. Kakashi wanted him dead. He could no longer keep up with the pain. He wanted to pass out.

Madara smiled against his neck and trailed butterfly kisses towards his chest. He then sucked tenderly on the flesh and made circular movements with his tongue. He loved pain and pleasure. He loved his victims suffer and gain pleasure at the same time. He took out a kunai from his waist and ripped half of Kakashi's shirt, revealing his nipples. He sucked them tenderly and licked them. Kakashi's eyes widened at the scene below him. Madara sliced his thin shirt all the way to his pants. The shirt fell limply from his body and rest at Kakashi's feet.

He suddenly flung Kakashi on a crystal table which was littered with papers. The Akatsuki members watched in anticipation. Deidara glared at the scene longingly. He wanted to join them. He wanted his chance, but he knew Madara would never allow it. He only had to watch. Madara hovered himself over Kakashi and slid his tongue all the way to his navel. He sucked aggressively on it. He then brought his tongue all the way back to the nipples and suddenly sunk his teeth on the left one.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Madara smirked beneath him and bit the other one. How he loved those sounds. It was sweet music to his ears. It fueled him. It drove him more over the edge. He was a strange man indeed. He suddenly gripped Kakashi's hair and yanked his head backwards and made a sudden bite. Blood oozed all the way down his to his nipples. Kakashi could no longer take it. Madara saw it in his eyes and kissed his neck.

"All you need to do is to beg for me to stop, pet. Maybe I will…." Madara gave a low chuckle and continued sucking his neck. To kakashi, he was like a living parasite; He wanted him _OFF_ his body. He twisted himself and gave sharp kicks. He tried to fight from his grip all he could but it was futile. Madara was stronger and overpowered him greatly. His obsidian eyes shone with greatness as he glared at his pet.

"Hmm, so pride has gotten the better of you my pretty pet? Eh? Well, we shall see how long you will continue. You seem to know how to make your master happy." Madara slowly made his way from the panting silvered- hair man towards Deidara. Kakashi was obviously pissed. _How dare Madara try to make me suffer? What have I done to deserve this? How dare he call me his 'pet?' What was he up to now? _

"Deidara, fetch me the leather whip and some cold water. I need to make him suffer." Madara ordered him coolly and returned to Kakashi. He smiled at the man and ran his fingers through his hair. Kakashi loathed him even more. He took slow deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, you will certainly beg me." Madara then slowly brushed his lips against Kakashi's lips. He then licked them and bit them with his sharp teeth. Kakashi groaned at the intense pain. He felt himself and slowly closed his eyes.

"Here! Hm!" Deidara gave a sharp nod.

Madara gladly took the items the smiling blonde who then glared at Kakashi with malice. His eyes roamed all over him. Kakashi felt sick. He hated the way the blonde boy stared at him. He knew exactly what was on his mind.

Madara suddenly turned Kakashi on his stomach and pinned his arms against the table and used a sealing jutsu to keep his arms in place. He did the same for his legs. Kakashi stared panicking. He saw the items in Madara's hands. He finally knew what the man had in mind. He started fighting against the restraints but it was futile. Madara gave an evil smile then poured the cold liquid on Kakashi's back. He then stood to his feet and held the whip in his hands.

_Whack!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Whack whack!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"Beg me, my pretty pet. Beg me to stop!" Madara made another strike towards the bruised flesh. His face twisted in grimace.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Madara strike his whip mercilessly. Kakashi thrusts his head on his left shoulder and sunk his teeth on it to suppress his wails. The whip tore through his skin and red liquid littered his entire back. Tears welled up in kakashi's eyes. He wanted it to stop but he did not want to _beg_ for it. He panted harshly for air. Beads of sweat ran from his temples and trickled on the crystal surface. His hair was now glued to the side of his face. Madara grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the crystal surface. Blood dripped from all angles of his ruined face. Kakashi felt useless. His throat became hoarse from his constant bellowing. His head hung limply between his arms.

Madara laughed jeeringly at the sight before him. He never felt remorseful for his actions. In fact, Kakashi thought that no such word existed within his vocabulary. Kakashi turned his aching head towards the monster. His handsome form was completely gone. It seemed as if legions of demons had entered him. _He was now laughing_? He was surely not himself. Insanity took the best of him. Kakashi's tears now flowed freely on the crystal surface. He could no longer hold back his fear, his _pain._ Madara positioned himself over the man and undid the jutsu. He flipped him over on his back and forced himself on him. Kakashi's back oozed even more red liquid onto the surface beneath him.

Kakashi whimpered beneath the monster. He forced his tongue down the man's throat and sunk his nails into his neck. He then withdrew his tongue and bit Kakashi's ears applying great pressure. Red liquid welled up on the bruised area. Kakashi could no longer endure the sufferings. He whimpered even louder to attract the attention of the boisterous man. His whole being was in excruciating pain. _How long will this continue!?He is worse than I thought!_

"Eh? Nani? If you want me to stop, then simply beg for it pet!" Madara spat coldly at the shivering man beneath him.

"P-p-please… n-no m-more…." Kakashi breathe his last words and went silent. He panted slowly. His whole being was ruined. Madara smirked at the man's shivering frame.

"I will cease for now. But there is more to come." Madara kissed his lips and sucked them gently. Kakashi was startled at how quickly Madara had changed his behavior. He was caressing him. He could not comprehend his behavior. Kakashi then succumbed to a deep sleep with his head hung limply over Madara's shoulders. The man slowly lifted Kakashi in his arms and disappeared down the dark hallway, leaving his servants to stare in awe.

* * *

xxXxx

"Madara- sama is so fucking hard to understand! Why is he like that hm!?" Deidara plunged himself on the couch next to Sassori.

"Deidara, I am not Madara-sama. Whatever he does, that is not my concern. Don't ask me such questions; else I'll have to kill you." Sassori left no room for argument.

"Fuck you! Tsk! You are so damn hard to reason with. I'd rather reason with a cat! Hm!" Deidara shot up from his seat and went down the dark hall grumbling to himself. Sassori shook his head in disbelief and continued repairing his puppets.

Hidan sat beside Kakuzu and placed his scythe on the black carpet. Kakuzu was now busy counting his money that he had earned from previous bounty. Hidan glared at him in disgust. He hated people who loved money, especially his partner.

"Stop taking so much interest in those bloody things! They are just fucking papers! How the fuck do you find enjoyment in that?" Hidan yelled at the now pissed off man.

"Hidan, how do you find enjoyment in just killing people and behaving insane?" Kakuzu still had his eyes on his money.

"Because… I AM A FUCKING SADIST YOU IDIOT! That is what I gain from Lord Jashin!"

Everyone except Kakuzu who obviously didn't seemed to care, stared at the irate man. Kakuzu was too busy to respond and even if he did, he would have surely killed that bitch. He counted his money as if nothing had happened which left the irate man to curse in profanity.

"Hidan, shut up."

Hidan turned to face the red hair boy. He stomped his way out of the living room and walked towards the dark hall.

* * *

xxXxx

Madara placed the unconscious man in soothing warm water and supported his weight from allowing him to slip beneath the water. He washed the dried blood from his hair and rinsed it with warm water that he had store in a large goblet. He then gently sponged his wounds and washed him clean. He slowly wiped his scarred face and dried it with a towel. He then dried the other regions of the man's body.

He applied some ointments to the open wounds and stitched them. He placed his pet on his king sized bed and placed pillows to support his frame. He then clad his pet in full white shirt and pants. He dried his hair and combed it neatly to its original state.

He stared at the sleeping beauty. He looked so peaceful to his eyes. His facial features were so relaxed. There were so many things he had in store for him. Many torturing experience to share with him. He gave a warm smile. He wrapped his arms around the silver –hair man and buried his face in his chest. His long spiked hair tousled over Kakashi's sides. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks and placed a thumb below his chin. He slowly licked his neck and glared at his bite marks. He grinned. He loved his trademarks; His marks to symbolized _his_ ownership for the pet. No one would dare take him away from him. His pet knew how to please him in subtle ways which he did not know of. Kakashi was the only one capable of giving him that _feeling_. He always dreamt of torturing his innocent porcelain skin, and it did come true. Madara inhaled the vanilla scent his pet emitted from his body. It was maddening. He wanted to strip him to his birthday suit and whipped him until he _pleads_ for mercy. _Yes_, _I want you beg me…Beg your master, my pet…_

He gently placed the sleeping beauty on the soft beddings and positioned his body in a comforting position. He slowly crawled from the bed and walked towards the door and smiled to himself.

* * *

_This base will be the Haus of pain for you my pet, the Haus of nightmares and sufferings…_


	10. Haus Of Pain Pt 2

Haus Of Pain Pt. 2

**Please continue to leave your reviews guys! Love you all! :-D**

"_Kakashi….Why?"_

* * *

_Kakashi's hand was pierced through the small frame of the beautiful Kunoichi in front him. His chidori had burnt out her entire chest. Plasma slowly oozed unto the merciless hand. He saw the sadness in her eyes. He saw her frail form shivered from the pain. Her soft fragile hands gripped his arms. Her brown shoulder-length was hair tousled which mingled with sweat. Tears flowed freely from her bright brown eyes. Blood erupted in Kakashi's face. Her heart raced madly beneath her flesh. She had never expected such a sudden act from the one she loved so much; the one whom she gave her heart to when her previous secret lover had died. Kakashi tried to hide his true feeling; the feeling of being hurt and slightly betrayed. 'Why did you do it? WHY?'_

_Her groans were becoming louder. The pain was an excruciating one. Her body was slowly succumbing to the ruthless death. She wanted to live a happy life; a life with her lover and away from the hardships of life. She knew what she had done was wrong, but it was for the safety of their village. She sacrificed herself without her lover realizing it. Kakashi could no longer contain his feelings. Even though her betrayal of her ties with Kirigakure was finally known, strong remorseful feelings welled up within him. He still had recognized her as his teammate and a good friend, but he needed to do what was right for the village. He never wanted the Kirigakure ninja to take hold of her and used her anymore. He now knew the suffering she had to endure from her constant betrayal towards her true village. It glowed deep within her eyes. He saw it all. He thrust his hand deeper in her chest and glared into those frightened, yet sorrowful eyes. She gave a sharp 'umph!' and gripped his arm as tightly as her fragile hands could. Blood started pouring from the wounds and littered the clay soil beneath them. Blood; It was sickening in his sight. He closed his eyes and tried to block the disturbing image from his mind. _

"_I don't want them to take you and use you anymore. I'm sorry Nohara, but this is the only way to free you from these deadly ninjas." With that, he pulled his blood-soaked arm forcefully from her chest and caught her sudden fall. He slowly cradled her in his arms. It was a painful sight. The years of being together as a team; the years they had shared in training. He knew his deceased friend would never allow this. Maybe he himself would have killed Kakashi. Tears flowed from the silver- hair ninja unto her porcelain flesh. He knew that he would never forgive himself, knowing that she had to die by his hands. He placed her on her back on the soft clay beneath them and stared into her half-closed eyes. Her beauty had still remained on her small frame, though she was drenched in blood._

_She tilted her head slightly towards his and gave a weak reassuring smile. She had recognized his agonizing pain within his eyes. She knew Kakashi and what he was capable of, and knew he was battling his thoughts madly. She knew how hard it was for him to commit such an act._

"_Kakashi, promise me this, that you will protect the people of our village, the same as I have done, even if it means to sacrificing yourself. "_

"_That promise has already been made before you even asked of it" Tears rained on the kunoichi's soft facial features._

"_Kakashi, please get rid of those Kirigakure ninjas for me, for us. I believe you will try to do so anyways." Blood splattered from her being on Kakashi's face. She winced at the pain and knew her body could no longer endure it._

"_Don't forget your comrades, Kakashi. Never forget us…" She breathes her last breath and her eyes became lifeless. Kakashi cried his heart out. He held her tightly and buried his face within her neck. He could feel the intense stares of the ninjas on him. He wanted to kill them, but his body was too weak from the intense fight. He placed her on the soft soil and cocked his head to his left. He felt another presence watching him…. Someone secretly watching him… He closed his eyes and fell towards the soil on his back._

'_I'm sorry Obito Uchiha. I broke your promise, our promise. I'm sorry Rin Nohara. I will never forget you all, my team mates; Rest in peace.' _

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi panted harshly. Sweat trickled beneath the beddings. His eyes were widened at the years of memory that lingered in his mind. He had that dream many times in his life, but it had been long since he last had that dream. He pondered on the cause of the dream at such a time. He felt a sudden guilt that swiftly crawled up his being. Tears welled up in his eyes. He missed his team mates, all of them.

He glanced around his surroundings. _Wait, this isn't Konoha?_ He then remembered where he was and what happened that night. Yes, he remembered being tortured at the Akatsuki base. His face twisted in grimace. He wanted to leave but realized that his hands were chained on the bed post like a wild animal. He knew it was Madara who had done this to him. A thick dark collar with edged spikes clamped around his neck. He panted heavily. He needed food and water. His throat was hoarse from the screeches he made when Madara had tortured him. He hated him with every ounce of his sweat and blood.

"Kakashi, you are finally awake. It seems like you had a nightmare. You must be starving." Madara rose from the chair seated next to Kakashi's bed side and placed the plate between Kakashi's legs.

"Eat." It was a command.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the man as if to justify his position and remain silent. Madara gave him a death glare then yanked his head towards the plate between his legs.

"Eat" His voice became more deadly.

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi bowed his head as if a puppy and ate his food in silence. The food had no taste. It was just plain rice. It seemed that whoever cooked the food, deliberately refused to put salt in it. He put all his energy to swallow the food. To kakashi, it tastes like sawdust. His back was in terrible pain. Even the bandages around his back could not reduce the intense pain. Madara smirked at how low Kakashi positioned himself. _Yes my pet. You look so adorable in that position. It makes me want to torture you even more._

Kakashi finished his awful meal and tried swallowing his saliva to clear away the food from his mouth. Madara, realizing it, tilt a glass of water to his lips, in which Kakashi quickly gulped down his parched throat. He was so thirsty that he thought he would have passed out any minute. Madara removed the empty glass from his lips and placed it aside on a small wood table.

"I need to talk to you, so listen to what I have to say." Madara resumed his position in his chair with legs tightly crossed.

"I heard every word you muttered in your sleep about the fight you had encountered. I was there with someone during the fight with the _Kirigakure ninjas. I _was the one who killed them. I saved you somehow after you passed out because I saw a certain potential in you that I admire. I never wanted you to die. However, your teammate died by your own hands. A weak retch such as herself never deserved to live anyways." Madara smiled sweetly at the now pissed man beside him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and tried his best to refrain from yelling. He was upset at Madara's choice of words for the girl. It was as if he wanted him to feel like a weakling and to be in rage so he could at least have an excuse before torturing him..

"Tell me, how are you alive when histories declared that hashirama-sama killed you?" Kakashi spoke through clenched teeth to hold back his yell.

"My means of survival is not of your concern at this point. However, you may know in the future." Madara folded his arms and positioned his obsidian eyes at Kakashi. He never really minded Kakashi asking him such question. Anyone would want to know anyways.

"Tell, me, who is the man behind that weird mask and why did you make a such a deal with the Kages when you could have simply took both Bee and Naruto and capture the hachibi and kyuubi for yourself? Isn't it power you seek?" Kakashi had many questions to ask the man, but refrained himself for pushing his obvious luck too far.

"Why do you wish to know? Besides, he is doing my biddings in the war this minute." Madara went silent. His eyes were glowing slightly red.

"What about the deal? Why didn't you take them?" Kakashi was becoming impatient by the minute.

"They were not worthy at that moment. Besides, Zetsu and Deidara found no enjoyment in taking them without a good fight. They were asleep. So I ordered them to make a deal with you instead. You were more worthy." The man closed his eyes in silence.

Kakashi was losing his patience with the man. He thought that the man had some mental problems. _How dare he try to make a trade him as if I am a piece of material or an animal!?_

"What!? What do you want with me anyways!? What am I to offer you huh? How can I stop you from torturing me?"

"Do you _really_ want to know, my sweet pet?" Madara's voice was becoming a bit too sweet.

"Yes! I want to! Just spit it out!" Kakashi's collar was tightening against his throat.

* * *

xxXxx

Within a sudden flash, Madara smashed the collar off Kakashi's neck and pinned him beneath the beddings. His fingers made a death grip around his neck which made Kakashi shrieked in pain. He bit his neck and sucked all the red juices from his bruised skin. He then pressed his lips against Kakashi's ear.

"Submission, my pet. Serve me and do my biddings. You have a certain power within you that I don't have, and only by your acceptance can this power be activated. I have watched you silently over the years, and I have discovered it. The only way I think you will be submissive is if I torture you until you accept your free will of serving me. That is the only way to escape my tortures. Are you willing to do that?" Madara smirked against his ear awaiting his answer.

_Serve? Did he say I should serve him? A certain power?_ If Kakashi had the strength and the nerve to roar in laughter, he surely would have done it.

"I would never do such a thing! You are no god!" Kakashi panted harshly for air and clenched his teeth from the unbearable pain.

"Very well my pet. You seek to entertain me even more. You remind me of Hashirama's strange behavior; a man that claimed to have 'The will of fire' within him; the strength of never giving up. That was the sweetest battle I had in ages. You seemed to have that will within your veins. I have to admit, I admire you even more and that fuels me to torture you the best way I can." Madara sunk his teeth directly over a pulsing vein at the man's neck. Shrieks and yells echoed throughout the room. His throat hurt. He wanted to stop screaming. He wanted to hide from the monster.

"Tsk, too bad. You would have become a prized possession for me. I would have offered you everything; Dominance of certain aspects of my work, and even _power. _You don't need Konoha and they don't need you. They held many truths against their people, their comrades. I have all their truth, their evils they had done throughout the past. Be submissive to me pet. You will be rewarded greatly for it. After all, you are my prized possession." Madara ran his hands through the man's hair and kissed his neck tenderly. His neck was his favourite toy.

"No! The pass is the pass! I don't care about that. They love their comrades and would die protecting them!" Kakashi struggled from his grasps and kicked his legs in fury.

* * *

xxXxx

"Alright, pain you want, then pain you shall receive" The monster bashed Kakashi's head against the brutal hardened wall behind him. He ripped Kakashi's shirt from his body and bit his tender right nipple ruthlessly. Kakashi's screams and agonizing wails had finally driven him over the edge. Madara was enjoying every bit of sound that escaped the man's lips. He suddenly flung the man against an old bookcase and ripped some of his hair from his skull.

Kakashi's eyes rolled in their sockets and his lips were parted slightly which gave Madara the opportunity to choke the man beneath him with his tongue. He then straddled the man's waist and bit the previous wounds on his navel.

"S-stop! It hurts! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The pleas only drew Madara more insane as he ripped the man's pants within an instant. His obsidian eyes became blood red. He did a quick jutsu which emitted small flames from each of his fingertips. He quickly placed them on the man's legs and branded his fingerprints on them.

"Please! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Kakashi could no longer hold his tears. It streamed down his chin and dripped on the tile floor. He quickly crawled backwards from the demon in front him. His former self had disappeared. Kakashi shivered in fear as he stared at the now boisterous man.

"Do not try to run away from me my pet. After all, you were the one who wanted this!" Madara branded his legs over and over and Kakashi's screeches were becoming more louder. Deidara and Hidan crouched outside the room door and listened to the torturous sounds emitted throughout the room.

Madara stood up and went for something across the room. He then returned to the now weakened man before him and raised his whip in the air.

_Whack Whack!_

"PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

_WHACK WHACK ! _The monster laughed boisterously at his shivering pet. His lashes were becoming more intense. He enjoyed it to the core of his soul. He knew that the man was experiencing real pain. Kakashi cringed himself in a corner and tears rolled down his cheeks. He could no longer take it.

"Please… Please stop this! It hurts!"

WHACK WHACK!

"Not until my soul is satisfied. You had your chance to become my servant!" Madara then ripped the bandages and sent several lashes across the unhealed wounds. Kakashi shot his head towards the ceiling and wailed in pain. His body was in serious pain. Madara then sprinkled some cold liquid over his back and sliced the whip over the wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madara flung the whip across the room then grabbed the man by his silver hair and flung him towards the bed. Blood littered the floor and the bedding. Kakashi could no longer move. He felt pain on a whole new level. Madara folded his arms and smirked at Kakashi's frail body.

"I will cease my torture. After all, I cannot afford for you to die on me. You are indeed valuable." Madara leaned towards Kakashi and pressed a warm kiss against his neck.

"You look even more beautiful that way, my pretty pet. Torture does bring out more beauty on you." Madara gave a low chuckle and cleaned the man's wounds. He slowly bandaged his wounds and changed his clothing. Kakashi panted slowly with a sense of relief.

* * *

xxXxx

"Come, I have someone you should meet. You will sure want the company anyways. Here can be a bit bored sometimes." Madara smiled and gently pulled him of the bed. They slowly went down the dark hall and turned towards a door. Madara opened the door and pulled Kakashi into the dark room. Madara turned on the lights and someone cringed into the far corner of the room. He seemed to be asleep.

Kakashi was too shock to say anything. The sight of the man brought back memories. The usually smiling man looked sad, battered and lonely.

"My pet, it seems you're a bit startled eh? Well he will keep your company when I'm gone to battle. I now leave the both of you to enjoy yourselves for a short time." Madara smirked and left the room.

Kakashi slowly approached the sleeping man before him. His face was completely battered and dried blood clung to his face. He stooped down towards the man and held his face in both hands.

* * *

'_What have they done to you, Yamato…..'_


	11. An Unforgotten Friend

An Unforgotten friend

**Thanks for all your reviews. Continue to post your reviews and let me know your thoughts for each chapter! Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

Kakashi shook the man by his side. He needed to wake the sleeping man. He had questions lingered within him the moment he saw him. The man groaned miserably in his sleep, shot his head upwards and opened his ghoul-eyes at the figure before him.

Kakashi backed away from him in slight fear. The man's eyes gave him sudden chills throughout his body.

*Silence*

* * *

K-kakashi Senpai!?W-what are you doing here!?" Large dark almond-shaped eyes glared frightful at black eyes before him. He rose from the cold floor beneath him and sat upright to face his senpai.

Kakashi stared at the man in shock before him. His smooth porcelain skin had been bruised and battered. Nasty scars exposed his inner flesh and a large bone protruded from his right leg. It displeased him to the core. He was obviously in a similar situation like himself, except that his condition was worst. His scars and the blood that clung in at diverse parts of his skin proved that he was tortured some hours ago. He felt pity for him. He found it strange that the man still had strength to move himself and be able to speak at the same time.

"Yamato, who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you that, Senpai. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you!? Who on earth did this to you? Why are you lying on the floor without proper clothing!? What happened to your shirt? Why are you left in bare shorts!?" Somehow, he felt stupid for asking such questions.

"Why are you here Senpai? Who brought you here?" Yamato slowly turned his head away from him.

Kakashi saw the embarrassment in his black eyes. Sadness shone deeply on his face. He understood perfectly well why he wasn't able to face him.

"Yamato, I do not see you as a weakling. I'm quite startled seeing you are able to move your body and speak in your condition."

Yamato shot him a quick glance and turned his head towards the wall. He pondered on kakashi's words. He knew that kakashi was a good liar, but somehow he felt that he was speaking the truth.

"Why are you here?"

"Yamato, you haven't answered my questions."Kakashi glared deeply into his eyes.

Yamato shook his head and sighed to himself. He knew Kakashi could be a pain in the ass sometimes and a persistent bastard, but he admired him for it somehow. In a strange way, he reminded him of Naruto.

"Which one of your question? You've asked too many."

"The first question, Yamato. " Kakashi remained calmed.

"Which was?"

"Were you even listening to any of my questions?" Kakashi heaved a sigh. "Who did this to you?" He leant himself against the cold peridot wall and his eyes wandered the room. It was basic with small tables to either side of a small bunk bed. The room was littered with paper and scattered blood. He then focused his gaze on the man beneath him. He knew that he did not want to answer his questions.

"Kabuto did his first torture to my body when he captured me, then Madara took over. He beat me to a pulp, wanting information about our war plans and strangely about you."

"About _me_? For what reasons? Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No idea, Kakashi Senpai. After he severely beaten me to a pulp and whipped me mercilessly, I surrendered and allow him to place my body under a weird stature to give information to the white Zetsu. I don't know if he had taken any information from my mind about you." Yamato grasped the bed and climbed sluggishly. Kakashi, seeing this, helped him towards the bed.

"I see." Kakashi sat on the bed close to him and glared at him

"Forgive me senpai. I didn't mean to do it. The pain was just too unbearable."

"Don't worry Yamato. We will get rid him soon. We need to escape this place. I too, cannot bear the pain. Madara is a psycho and whips me ruthlessly."

"He whips you!? But your bruises aren't as severe as mine Senpai. I wonder why." Yamato gently placed his fingertips on a badly-injured arm.

"I don't know and I don't care. Why hasn't your wounds cleaned and bandaged just like mine?" Kakashi lifted his shirt and pointed towards his bandages.

"Huh!? W-what!? Kakashi Senpai, I hate to say this, but it seems that Madara has a great liking for you. He doesn't give a shit whether I'm bruised or not, but he cares for you. I wonder." The man scratched his head in thought.

Kakashi sighed. He knows what Madara wants from him; _submission?_ He had no second thoughts about that. _Power?_ He had sufficient power. He needed no more

"By the way, why were you lying on the floor when there is a bed?"

.*Silence*

*Clears throat*

"Oh! Um, I think I fell off Senpai." Yamato chuckled nervously and stared at the ceiling.

Kakashi shook his head and heaved a sigh. Yamato would usually sent Kakashi rolling from the silk fabrics whenever they camped in the woods on missions. He hated sleeping with the ghoul-eye man. .

"I'm glad to see you here keeping my company, but I thought you were at war."

"Yeah I should be there, but certain things went twisted, so I don't know what's going to happen next. We need to try figure out a way to get out of here."

"There isn't any chance of escaping, Kakashi senpai. In fact, these stones aren't only to beautify the place, but to keep us locked inside." Yamato laid his head on the soft pillows.

"We have to try, Yamato. We can't just sit here! We have to do something!" Kakashi stood to his feet and glared angrily at the man.

A heavy 'yawn' escaped his lips and turned his head towards Kakashi. His eyes were rolling in their sockets.

"If you say so, but for now, let's get all the rest we can, Kakashi senpai."

"Fine"

"By the way, how is Naruto and killer bee doing before you left?"

"They were doing great!" Kakashi lied.

"I'm glad to hear." Yamato drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The silver hair man climbed the bunk bed and lay on the soft beddings. He realized that he himself needed rest too. He slowly closed his eyes and battled his thoughts.

_What are your true intentions Madara? What is your main goal? You will die by our hands...  
_

* * *

xxXxx

_Kakashi! Help me!_

_A frailed Kunoichi ran as fast as slender legs could carry her. Someone was chasing her, but she couldn't identify the perpetrator. The forest was dense and the heavens cried heavily on her porcelain flesh. Her vision was becoming blurry by the minute. She tripped over a rock. Her black top blouse and shorts weres half torn and littered with mud. She quickly got up and ran behind a tree. Her heart raced madly beneath her chest. Tears streamed down her eyes. She had no intention of dying. She wanted to survive for someone she loved so much. Her black short hair tousled and glued in all directions on her pink cheeks. She quickly scanned her eyes around the forest and saw the perpetrator above her head on a short branch. A muffled cry escaped her lips as she kicked and scratched furiously. Her sandals fell freely from her feet. She wanted to live; she wanted to live a life filled with happiness. She tried biting the perpetrator's fingers from around her thin lips. It failed. The perpetrator bashed her head against a tree and pressed his lips against her ear._

"_Dare to do that again filthy girl? I will just end your life right here and now."_

_Her tears fell on his hands, those brutal hands. She lifted her head towards the man and gave a nasty glare._

"_Who are you and what do you want of me!?"_

"_Someone seeks of you." His tail lashed back and forth. Yellow eyes glared into bright brown frightened eyes. A sickening smirk curved his lips. Her heart raced even more. He flung her on his thin shoulders and sprinted through the forest. The rain pelted on her back. She felt cold and exhausted._

"_Who is that man?"_

"_That man is Kabuto. I am the one."_

"_Kabuto, whoever you are, put me down this instant! Kakashi will save me! He will save me! "_

_Her eyes were now completely blurry from the tears and raindrops._

"_You have escaped me. I don't know how you did that, but I will make sure you don't do so another time." The perpetrator smirked to himself_

"_What are you saying? I do not know you, so how can you say that!? I was never with you!" Her throat was becoming parched._

"_Haven't you realized anything strange, filthy girl? You were never with Kakashi. You were with me for only a week now. But, you will see the truth when we reach our location, don't worry."_

"_LIAR!"_

"_Shut up or I'll kill you!" There was no room for arguments. She laid her head on his shoulders. Her tears slowly dripped on her hands._

_Kakashi, Please save me! Please! _

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi lifted himself from the beddings beneath him and stare wildly around his surroundings. His heart thumped madly beneath his chest. Sweat rained from his face. His eyes bulged from their socket. _Another nightmare!?_ _It_ _seemed so real this time, like I was witnessing the dream in reality. Who was that girl? She looked so familiar, and why had Kabuto captured her? Why is he even in my dream?_

He glanced under the bed for any sign of Yamato.

_Snoring loudly as usual. _

He then glared out the grilled window. Rain cascaded on the window pane. _It was raining in my dream_ _too… the atmosphere felt as similar as it is now. Was the dream real?_ The moon hid herself behind the puffed ice in the sky.

* * *

Kakashi laid his head on the soft pillows. Somehow, he felt that the dream had a certain message behind it. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. I Love You

I Love You

**Please remember to leave your reviews guys. Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

"Wake up, bitches!"

A hand roughly hauled Kakashi's and Yamato's legs from their beds and sent them crashing through the opened bedroom door. Kakashi's head throbbed in pain. He squinted his eyes to the see the nuisance in front him. He was having another mysterious dream and someone had to ruin it. He was tired of the manipulations the lunatics did to him since the few days Madara had left him.

"Yamato, are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Finally, this bitch is up!"

Hidan strolled towards the man. His scythe pointed directly towards his face. It's triple blade remined Kakashi that it was no ordinary scythe. He remained calm and waited for another of his brutal actions. Hidan's garb hung loosely around his body, revealing a large portion of his toned chest.

"Heh! That damn Madara wishes to see you! Always giving me a shitload of work to do! And you happen to be one of it! Do anything funny and I'll just chop your fucking head off!" His grey eyes gave a deadly glare. He was plain serious.

Kakashi remained silent. Yamato slowly stood up and helped Kakashi to his feet. Yamato didn't like the sound of it. His gaze landed on Hidan. He hated him. Whatever plans Madara had for them didn't sound good.

"Hey bitch, who said anything about Madara wanting to see you? Kakashi is his interest and despises herds like you!" His eyes lazily lingered on Yamato. The man simply remained calm, just the way his Senpai taught him.

"So why did you wake me up in the first place?"

"Deidara has his plans with you! Deidara? Where did that fucking bitch go!? Deidara!?" He spun in all directions of the lengthy hall.

Out of nowhere, Deidara popped into the heated scene. His long blonde hair was slightly tousled and a small pout escaped his thin lips.

"Why the hell you hollering my name for!? I know what I need to do already, seesh!" He gripped Yamato's shirt and gave a sharp pull towards him.

"You're coming with me." He then trailed off with Yamato who gave hidden gestures to each other then disappeared out of sight.

"Follow me bitch." Both hidan and Kakashi strolled down the long dark hall.

_I hope you'll be alright Yamato. Just hang on…_

* * *

xxXxx

Madara sat peacefully on a sofa close to a small dim lamp that illuminated the dark room. His eyes never left the door. He had just returned from war and he felt more rejuvenated and alive. He steamed all his anger on his enemies and had his fun tank filled. He needed to see his pet; it had been two days since he left him and he had been dying to see him since the day he left him.

The door slowly opened. Hidan pushed Kakashi roughly in the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kakashi scanned the room. He had no idea what Madara wanted from him this time. His eyes spotted him in the far corner with his legs crossed and arms folded as usual.

"Did you miss me, my pet?"

"No, why should I?"

"Hmm, that's not welcoming one bit. Well, I should expect that from you anyways." A sweet smiled curved his lips and he slowly tilted his head towards his pet.

"What do you want from me this time?"

"Sit beside me, and let's have a chat."

Kakashi slowly made his way towards an empty chair that leaned closely against Madara's. He cast a cautious look on the man.

"Kabuto has betrayed us, and is planning to do some drastic measures which include killing me and Tobi; and everyone in Konoha. I am giving you a chance of fresh air to get rid of him for me." Madara gave a low chuckle and closed his obsidian eyes.

"I am not doing your biddings, Madara, so it's best to let me go." Kakashi shot a deadly glare at the man beside him.

"Oh, is that so? So you have no interest in seeing your friends and loved ones?" The man gave a barely visible smile.

_My friends and love ones? Is this man joking?_

"Are you joking around because I don't find this funny one bit." Kakashi gritted his teeth and bit back his anger.

"No. In fact, I am deciding to let you go, only if you have performed this task. It is a promise which I intend to keep. So will you do it or should I do it and keep you here?"

S_hould I really do this? Is he serious? I hope he is not lying…_

* * *

xxXxx

"Ok, I'll do it under one condition; release Yamato!" Kakashi stood to his feet and his glare became more deadly.

Madara slowly stood to his feet and strolled towards the man beside him. His eyes seemed to burn with a certain emotion. He gently ran his fingers through spiked silver hair and pressed his lips against Kakashi's ear. His breath sent a familiar chill throughout the man's body.

"I cannot grant you that my sweet pet" He gently whispered. "But I can promise you that he will remain alive until my time is up with him to release him" He pressed a gentle kiss against his neck.

_Why does this man keep doing these things? Why is he so nice to me all of a sudden?_

"Ok I will accept that, but why are you suddenly being so nice to me? What happened to yo-"

Madara caught his lips in a passionate kiss, seizing the man's unbearable questions. Kakashi's eyes were widened at the sudden movement. He had to admit that the man knew how to kiss. It felt great. Madara's hands slowly crawled down to his lower area and tenderly rubbed the bulge between Kakashi's legs. A moan escaped his lips. He then gently bit into his pet's neck and slowly traced his tongue down his collarbone. Madara felt his pet shivered against him. He knew where his pet's weak spots were and knew exactly how to make his pet moan. He loved those sounds. It made him weak to his bones. He then parted the kiss and stared at his pet. He saw a fainted blush on his face.

* * *

xxXxx

Madara gave a low chuckle and made his way towards his chair. He sat in the exact position he did before and glared with slight amusement at the startled man.

Kakashi inhaled deeply and snapped himself from the sudden daze. His body was aching so much for this man, but he had to refrain himself from the feelings. He sat silently beside the man with reddened cheeks and stared at the ceiling which suddenly became interesting. His hands gently placed between his legs.

Madara gave a loud chuckle at the sudden change of his pet's behavior. He needed him, but he wanted his pet to accept him free willingly.

"W-why did you do that just now?"

"My pet, why do you ask that? For what other reasons should I do that?"

Kakashi remained silent. He never wanted to answer a question he wasn't sure about. His legs gave a sudden jerk and his fingers trembled uncontrollably _What the hell is happening to me?_ Madara upon seeing his reaction, burst out into fits of laughter.

"That is for you to decide my sweet pet."

Kakashi tried to gather his courage. He needed to find out about the man's true feelings. He needed to know why the man acted so strange towards him.

"Is it that you have feelings for me?"

Silence filled the room. The air was wrapped in a tight tension between the two men. Neither knew what to say to each other until someone broke the silence.

* * *

xxXxx

"Madara-sama, our Intel has informed us that Kabuto is on his way towards us. Also, Tobi has finally arrived." With that, the intruder slowly closed the door behind him.

"Interesting. Will you do the honors for me in killing this man, my sweet pet?"

"I will."

"Well, let's go in the living room. Tobi wanted to see you anyways."

"Wait, before that, you haven't answered my question." Madara halted his steps, and tilted his head behind his back.

"Because…."

"Because what?" Kakashi strolled beside the man whose glares sent chills down his spine.

Madara smiled to himself. He reminded him of Hashirama. He admired Kakashi's persistency and his fearless efforts in trying to hold a conversation with him. He faced the man his body longed for and cast a genuine smile towards his pet; a smile that was only meant for a special someone.

* * *

"_**I love you**_."


	13. Arrival Of The Archenemy

Arrival Of The Archenemy

**Continue to make your reviews. Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

Madara sat in a lone sofa with Kakashi to his side. He noted all of his strange behavior that the man displayed. If his servants were not around him, he would have surely burst out in fits of laughter. Kakashi sat in silence. He was still dumbstruck. He had not made eye contact with him since the man gave his last statement. His eyes glared at the peridot door. That unforgettable door which brought back the painful memories that Madara inflicted on him. The man was known as the most powerful ninja of all history, his death was proclaimed in history, known to be a sadist, yet, he was alive and now known to him that he _loves_ him. He tried to sum it all. It made no sense to him. He constantly admits to himself that the man was a handsome one. Age never took over his sinful flesh which begs the question; How?

They sat in silence for more than an hour awaiting Tobi. He was not fond of having guests or new arrivals, but never cared; as long as they didn't get in his way. Deidara and Hidan went to meet their enemies on the battlefield. They were such a pain in the ass. They drove him insane during the days at the base. He was glad that only Kakazu and Sasori were the only servants present. They never seemed to care about anything. Kakuzu counted his money as usual and Sasori sat next to him; his mind disassociated from the world around him with his hand leant against his chin.

Tobi walked towards Kakashi. His face was covered in a new mask; a white with purple linings that covered the entire upper-half of his head. It also contained ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre. Two of the tomoe served as the mask's eye-holes. Tobi's right eye had the sharingan; his left eye contained the rinnegan.

Kakashi felt slightly nervous. He had no idea why he felt that way, but he remained calm. He had longed to see who was behind that mask, and at least know who the mysterious man. He knew that Madara would never tell him who it is even if he begged a million times. Tobi's intense stares made him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"Kakashi, it is very surprising to see you here, knowing the kind of man you are." Tobi gave a small smirk behind his mask.

"What do you know of me? We glimpse each once in a while, yet you dare say you know the _kind of man I am_?"

"Kakashi, I know _a lot_ of things about you, which you yourself have no knowledge of." He stood in front kakashi with folded arms.

His garb hung in a formal manner; beneath the garb, a black long-sleeve top covered his neck and chin, black gloves that hid his hands and dark-colored pants which ended at his knees. His eyes pierced into the man's eyes; eyes that held no emotion.

"Such as?" Kakashi tried to ignore his glares. It was as if the man was trying to taunt in a smart way. He was becoming annoyed of it.

"I did not come here to talk about personal matters with you. Now I'm sure that Madara-sama has told you about Kabuto's plans."

Madara sat in silence. He closed his eyes as if annoyed by the whole conversation. His hands folded gently against his armor.

"Yes he did"

"Now, have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have."

"Good choice. I would have killed you right here and now if you hadn't."

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi glared at the man cautiously. He knew the Akatsuki elites were always austere. He knew Tobi would have killed him without mercy. Those eyes held nothing but hatred.

"Tobi, even if he didn't accepted doing it, I wouldn't have allowed you to kill him so easily, unless it is a matter between the both of you. This war was my idea, a matter belonging to me." Within an instant, Madara's gunbai was pointed towards his face to remind him of his place. His obsidian eyes glared a small shade of red. He was still seated within the sofa.

Kakashi froze at the man's words. Every word registered within his mind. '_Why did Madara do that just now? He just keeps acting weird by the minute…' _

Tobi didn't dare to back-talk him. He knew what his master was capable of. He made his last glance on Kakashi then slowly walked towards the dark hallway.

Madara stood to his feet and strolled towards the startled man. He placed his thumb on his chin and gently kissed his cheeks. His long hair tossed to his sides and he pressed his lips against his ear.

"My dear pet, don't be frightened by Tobi. That's how he is." A low chuckle escaped his lips and he silently walked into a dark room, leaving Kakashi with a confused expression on his face.

'_It was not Tobi. It was you who startled me the most…'_

* * *

xxXxx

"Madara-sama, it's time for Kakashi to head out! Kabuto is approaching."

"Send him out now then."

"Yes Madara-sama."

The Uchiha went down the halls with a fierce expression. His servants trembled with fear; an expression that clearly demonstrates supreme power and intelligence. Madara spotted his pet exiting the peridot doors.

"My pet, before you leave…" Kakashi halted his steps.

"Yes?"

Madara hastened his steps and glance around for any signs of his servants. There was no one in the hall. He quickly caught his pet's lips and slipped his tongue gently in his mouth. Kakashi's eyes enlarged, but were softened almost immediately to Madara's touches. He enjoyed his caresses. He still could not understand this man even though confessed his feelings towards him. His hands acted on their own and clung to Madara's shirt. Madara knew his pet needed him now, but he had to stop himself before he could no longer control his urges.

"Sorry, my pet, but I don't want you to go to a battle feeling this intense." Madara whispered in his ear and bit his neck gently. He saw the slight disappointment within his pet's eyes and gave a small smirk. He then gave his last glance and strolled towards the darkness.

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi sprinted through the forest. He knew someone was following him, but he had no idea who it was. '_So it seems Madara has no trust in me.'_ He had no intentions of escaping him. He knew that someone would have trailed him anyways, but pretended that he didn't sense anyone. He was close. He could sense another presence; a _familiar_ presence. He was sure that the disgusting creature was close by. He halted on a branch and scanned his surroundings with his sharingan. He was close.

He continued his pace until he reached the grasslands. The sun radiated the earth and the air around him felt warm. He had longed for fresh air and sunlight. He scanned the grasslands for any sudden traps. He had to be extremely cautious. He could now put his plans to use.

"Well well well, isn't it the sweet time to have our reunion? I never got the chance of finishing you off. Today will be the day that I end your life, but first, that Uzumaki boy is the one I need at the moment." Kabuto strolled towards the man and halted in his tracks, a few distance away from Kakashi. His yellow eyes held all the hatred he had for mankind except himself; even though he didn't classed himself as a human, but a monster; an immortal monster. His tail lashed behind him and his two long poisonous fangs replaced his all his human teeth. Kakashi was taken aback at another sudden change.

* * *

"Kabuto, you seem to surprise me almost every time we meet." His spiked hair whipped against the sudden gust of wind. The grasses swayed beneath their feet.

"That doesn't matter now, bitch. I just want to get this over with so I can kill that boy." Kabuto took second steps towards the silvered hair man.

"Wait!" The man halted his steps "how did Madara revived you?"

"I showed him how to do so before I betrayed him, before that Uzumaki bitch killed me. But I never showed him how to undo it, only to break away from it. _I_ revived him."

Kakashi was stunned by the serpent's speech. He knew that creatures like him were cunning and could not be trusted. But, if that was the case, then he had far surpassed Orochimaru. The nerdy genius has definitely become stronger. He had definitely mastered the Reanimation jutsu well. He just could not understand how he did that.

"You seem startled. You shouldn't be though, Kakashi. That is just a fraction of my powers. I have more surprises for you too. Furthermore, I don't know how Tsunade cured you, but this time, this poison will finish you off within an instant."

"I see, but I won't die by your hands. Why did you revive Madara?"

"It was Tobi's idea, not mine. He wanted his master to help him with the war; to create a peaceful world. But I make no ties with no one. I am only to myself. Things didn't turn the way I wanted it anyways. They are a bunch of liars especially that damn Madara. He is the master of lies." A twisted smirk formed on his lips. The slits within his eyes brightened with a sudden rage.

_Master of lies? Would Madara be lying about his deal, about his love for me?_

* * *

"Tell me, who is behind that mask" Kakashi needed answers. His curiosity was now manipulating his body.

Silence filled the air. Beads of sweat fell from Kakashi's face. He needed to know. His nails sunk into his palms and drew a small portion of red liquid. Kabuto never seemed startled at the question. It was as if he knew Kakashi would have asked him. His smirk widened even more,

"That I cannot tell you, Kakashi, but you will be extremely surprised when you find out!" The serpent gave a small chuckle and narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"Very, well, then."

"Any more questions before you die, bitch?"

"No." Kakashi positioned his sharingan at his enemy. Several kunai launched at him. He quickly dodged them and sailed several of his kunai at the serpent.

Kunai clashed against kunai.

* * *

"Then, let the fun begin, bitch!


	14. A Drastic Decision

A Drastic Decision

**Thanks to Rosebunse and Prescripto13 for your constant reviews. You guys made me feel so alive Lol! Continue to make your reviews! Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

"Madara-sama, can I kill him now? My hearts are running low."

"No, I cannot let you do that; Maybe not yet. Someone has to fulfill my wish first."

"Who are you referring to?"

"Someone" Madara strolled to a slumped body. He furrowed his eyebrows at the man beneath him.

"I have been watching him far too long now. I'm tired of this and I'm not getting paid for it. I don't see what use you have for him now."

"Do whatever you want. I need some time alone with him anyways."

"It seems you have more plans for him. What are your intentions?"

"Yes I have, but none of your business. Leave."

Kakuzu slowly made his way out the room and silently closed the door.

Madara stooped towards the man beneath him and glared intensely. He wondered why his pet was so fond of_ this_ man_. _Why this_ man_? _Am I jealous?_ He placed his index finger on the man's cheek. He scanned his bruises. His entire face was scarred and red bruises scattered his now paled skin_. Deidara pretty much damaged you eh?_ _I guess I'll have to do my part._

* * *

xxXxx

The room was in a mess. Cobwebs hung lazily at the side of the walls. The curtains seemed as if they haven't changed in months. No one seemed to care about the room. Madara made his way to an old dresser that stood close to a filthy window. He opened the drawer and mumbled to himself. Insects made their way towards his hands and he instantly closed the drawer_. 'I'll have to wake him up. Nothing is useable in here.'_

"Get up, Yamato"

"K-K-Kakashi hmm.. na..mm.."

Madara chuckled to himself. He had to admit that this man was funnier than he thought he was.

"Get up!"

"G-g-go mmm…ca..." Yamato twisted himself on the cold floor.

"Enough of that Yamato, or ill use another method to wake you up!"

The man remained silent. Sleep or pretending to be sleeping didn't matter to Madara anymore. He would definitely use an alternative. He ignited his fingertips with his jutsu and branded the man in his back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Kaka….." The man instantly went silent. His eyes met with obsidian eyes.

"Now, get up and follow me. I need to treat your wounds." Madara strolled towards the door and tilted his head behind his back.

"I-is that how you wake someone? You, Hidan and Deidara are no different." Yamato lazily scanned the room and struggled to his feet.

"Say anything else and I may just do it again. Now, come."

Yamato shook his head. He could never understand him. He wondered how his sensei kept up with a guy like him. He absentmindedly rubbed his back and made his way out the room.

* * *

xxXxx

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"I have a good heart, don't I?" Madara smirked to himself.

"It seems it has changed overnight." Yamato replied sarcastically "where is Kakashi?"

"He is in a battle." Madara sponged his wounds carefully.

"Huh? I need to help him then, he nee-"

"It is a battle which he alone should finish, and your wounds are not completely healed."

Yamato could not help but grumble at his response. He was tired of the manipulations and the orders that his servants did to him. He wanted to leave this place. He missed Naruto and Bee. He wondered if what Kakashi told him about them was true. He then wondered why this man was suddenly being so nice to him, knowing the kind of man he was.

Madara gently bandaged his wounds and cladded him in full white. His eyes met with Yamato's. He knew that he didn't like being around him him, but he cared not about that. He leaned Yamato on the soft pillows behind his back, so that Madara could have a better view of him. Yamato felt awkward. He did not know whether to say thank you or not.

"You don't have to do that." Madara gave a barely noticeable smirk

"Huh? How do you know th-"

"Your eyes showed the answer."

"Oh…" He raised an eyebrow at the man before him. He knew that the man was skilled at reading anyone's expression.

The room fell in silence. Yamato faced the door. He could no longer play this game. He felt nervous. He could no longer keep up with the silence. It was too unbearable. He knew this man could charge at him without warning. He had to make his move.

"So what is it that you want with me?

"Well, I had a small deal we could work out."

"What is that?" His eyes finally met with Madara's

Madara whispered into his ears which earned the frightened man, large widened eyes. Yamato jolted the man against his body. He was taken aback by the man's words. _What the hell? So that was your reason?_

"So, are you willing to accept this deal?"

"No I would never accept this!"

* * *

xxXxx

Madara pressed the frightened man gently towards the bed and stared into his eyes. Fear crept up into his body. Yamato could sense his rage beneath those softened eyes. He knew that the best thing to do in his condition was just to allow the man to do what he wants at the moment. He had no energy to take on someone at his level. He knew that his servants were the ones who drained his chakra. He needed to escape.

"Then if you don't. I just cannot keep my promise." The sadist pressed his face against Yamato's neck.

"But, you made your promise! You cannot break it!" Yamato struggled beneath the man

"Yes I can if I want. It's just that I don't want to. If you grant me this wish, then I won't hunt, neither harm the people of Konoha."

"No! That would be plain betrayal! You are sickening!"

Madara let out a boisterous laugh. He knew that the man would never accept his deal so easily. He placed his lips against his ears.

"Then, kiss your village goodbye, Yamato. In life, certain drastic decisions have to be made."

Yamato whimpered beneath him. His hatred was at boiling point. He would never do such a thing. That word, betrayal, was not up to his standards. Sure, he would have accepted something else, but this decision was too hard for him. How would his sensei react if he does it? It was the only way to save them from this man. _Should I?_

"Do you hate me, Yamato?"

The man made no response. He did not know what he should do at this point. Confusion was written all over his body. He was strong and was trained to deal with certain situations, _but…_

"Do you hate me, Yamato?" The question finally registered in his mind

"Who wouldn't? You are disgusting!" Yamato slipped from under the sadist and struggled to his feet.

* * *

xxXxx

Madara shot him a dreadful stare. His obsidian eyes were slowly evolving into a crimson color. Yamato flinched at the sudden change of his eyes. He swallowed deeply. He leaned himself against the door and shivered uncontrollable. He now realized why people feared him. Sweat slowly dripped beneath him. What would be his next move? He wished he had his chakra to defend himself from the unexpected.

Madara walked towards him and pressed him against the door. His eyes were now in bright crimson color. There was no sign of mercy written in them. He positioned Yamato's head for him to stare directly into his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to use force to allow you to make that decision."

_What is happening to me!? Why is the air around me blood-red? Why am I like this!?_

"You are in my genjutsu; one of the most powerful genjutsu of the Uchiha clan."

Yamato's body was nailed on an inverted cross and realized that he was in an inverted grey scale color. His surroundings were blood red. His hands and feet bled uncontrollably. The pain was beyond measure. He had no idea why he felt like that, until he saw Madara poke a long needle-like stick into his side.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Will you accept this decision, Yamato?"

"N-No!" Yamato felt terrible. His head gave a sharp throb of pain. His heart raced frantically. _How long will this psycho keep up with this?_

"Very well. You know how much I love to enjoy giving pain than receiving it" Madara chuckled and poked the stick into his right leg. Another shrill cry escaped the man's lips. Yamato then realized that the psycho had now multiplied.

"You will feel what real pain is all about." The clones poked his flesh. Blue-black liquid oozed beneath his skin. He wondered how such a genjutsu had such an effect on him. He felt pain as if he was facing it in reality. He had never experienced such a genjutsu in his life. It pained like hell. He could no longer identify the real Madara. He was surrounded by the whole lot.

"Will you accept, Yamato?"

"Please S-s-stop this!" Yamato's tears rained on a clone beneath him. How long would this continue?

"Tears cannot help, Yamato. If I stop, will you accept?" Two clones poked his arms with needle-like sticks. Blue-black liquid seeped through his arms. Another shrill cry escaped his lips. Sweat slowly ran from his temples and lingered on his cheeks. He could no longer keep up with the intense pain. _Maybe if I hadn't spoken so harshly, this wouldn't have happened._

"S-S-Stop! I will accept! Please stop!" Tears strolled on his shoulders.

"Now, that's what I want to hear. Good choice. Too bad you made it so soon though. I was beginning to enjoy this." Madara instantly release the genjutsu, leaving the shivering man slumped beneath him.

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato gasps sharply for air. The genjutsu made him weak. His body was in so much pain, yet, no signs of bruises were on his flesh. Madara realized what he was thinking.

"Yamato, the reason I used it was your temper towards me and because I already cleaned your wounds. I only wanted you to feel pain on the inside. Now, the deal is settled." Madara took up the shivering man who was dazed by the situation. He could no longer think properly. His body felt as if it was being burned by flames. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything.

Madara gently rest him on the soft bedding beneath them. He wiped away the man's sweat from his cheeks and kissed them. He placed his thumb on Yamato's chin and smiled at the now widened eyed man.

"Do you find me strange, Yamato?" He knew that the man was in no condition to answer him

He kissed his lips and bit his neck tenderly. Yamato made a small gasp and gripped the sheets weakly. He had no idea what else Madara was trying to do to him, but his body was slowly reacting strange towards him. He had no energy of trying to stop him. The psycho continued nibbling with his neck, until a red spot appeared. He then trailed his tongue to his chest and sucked it tenderly. He slid his hand into the man's shirt and fondled with his nipples. Madara smirked against his chest. He knew that the man was enjoying it. He himself enjoyed it. He then slowly glides his tongue towards his lips and sucked them. Yamato felt both pain and pleasure; just the way the sadist wanted him to. He gripped Madara's hair absentmindedly and kissed his lips. Madara was now in control of his body. He could no longer control his urges. Realizing this, Madara smirked and stood to his feet, leaving a disappointed and confused man beneath him.

"It seems that you have enjoyed that, Yamato. You who said I was disgusting. Now, look at you. You seemed to want more, don't you?" His smirk widened even more.

Yamato remained silent. He wanted him. Whatever spell Madara put on his body was surely working. He wanted him; needed him. He tried to fight the forbidden urges, which he himself would never get himself involved in, but his body overcame him; his _own_ body. Madara's scent was now driving him crazy; the scent which he had simply overlooked was now driving him over the edge. He bit his lips naughtily and laid his lustful eyes at him. _Why is my body doing this!?_

Madara pinned his hands within an instant and gaze into those lustful eyes. His obsidian eyes softened at his reaction. He wanted to explore him, but he wanted to save that for a special someone. He kissed the man's lips and bit his cheeks gently. A moan escaped both men's lips. Madara gave his last kiss and stood to his feet.

"I'm sure that feeling will aid in easing your pain. Rest well." Madara smirked and left the room.

An odd silence lingered within the room

* * *

_So this was what he was doing to you, Kakashi? I have to admit that I'm caught up in the same lust as you have. Forgive me if I'm becoming jealous of you…._


	15. Formation Squad: Team Gai vs Zetsu

Formation Squad: Team Gai vs. Zetzu

**To Rosebunse: You will know his decision he made later in the chapter. That I cannot reveal just yet, sorry lol! Enjoy this chapter guys and remember to leave your reviews!**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, we have received Intel that Kakashi is in a heated battle with Kabuto."

Tsunade sat at her large Mahogany desk which was scattered with many papers of the results of the war. Sweat mingled below her chin. Her damp blonde hair hung loosely with a few strands clung to her neck. Most of her papers were not yet stamped, and she knew she was in deep shit with the elites. She had a lot on her mind since Kakashi's departure and it affected her greatly. Her work attitude was becoming slower each day, and the elites would constantly annoy her for the many errors she made. She was however focused on plans that pertained to the physical aspects of the war. The elites had told the Kages that they should plan actions and not getting into the actions. This troubled both the Hokage and the Raikage most deeply, but they had to comply.

"Is that so? How did he escape Madara?" She raised an eyebrow; her face was still buried within the papers beneath her.

"The Intel was certain that he is fighting Kabuto, but states that it was probably by force. They had identified several Zetsu clones and several traps that were laid around the area to exclude intruders."

A pen snapped from Tsunade's grasp. Pieces scattered on the desk. The Anbu flinched at the sudden reaction before her. Her eyes grew larger at every syllable she heard. '_Probably by force? Kakashi would you go such great lengths?'_

"Where are they located!?"

"I-I-In the grasslands, at two o'clock, Lady Tsunade." The Anbu felt slightly nervous. He knew well of Tsunade's reaction when angry, and tends to sail objects wherever her anger directs her.

"Then now is the best time to send them out. Bring them into my office now!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" The Anbu suddenly vanished.

* * *

xxXxx

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. Something was not quite right, and even if Madara sent him out, then he is certainly up to something. Kakashi would sure have used that opportunity to escape, but what matter is holding him back? Why is he now in a fight? She bit her lips in thought. Her fingernails scratched the surface of her desk. She had to take some action to bring back their strongest ninja. She knew how dearly he was to Naruto and Bee. They both have been acting strange during his disappearance.

The door silently opened before her and she tilted her head towards the three ninjas. She held her back straight and glare into their eyes; eyes that stare questioningly.

"Lady Tsunade, you request of us?" The jump suit shinobi asked in concern.

"Obviously. We have Intel of Kakashi's whereabouts, and I need you guys to retrieve him"

"Granny Tsunade! Thanks! I wanted this mission for weeks now! Gonna head out now!" The blonde boy took two large steps towards the door.

"Grr! Naruto, if you dare move again, Ill abort this mission!" Tsunade's eyes glared viciously at the boy.

Naruto resumed his position beside Bee and grumbled under his breath. He wanted this mission the day Kakashi left, but they would constantly monitor the boy for any suspicious signs of wanting to go alone. Tsunade heaved a sigh; her gold eyes glared intently on the three ninjas.

"Now, as I was saying, we have Intel of Kakashi's whereabouts in the grassland, at two o' clock, but it won't be so easy to retrieve him. Traps and a large amount of Zetsu are present within the area. Are you all willing to do this" Tsunade knew the answer she would receive and placed a finger to her lips.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" The three ninjas shouted in unison.

"Before you go, I need to inform you also of Kabuto. Kakashi is currently in a fight, so look out for traps laid by him too, especially you, Naruto. "

"Thanks granny! I thought I would never get this mission!"

"For now, the team shall be called, Team Gai; Gai, you are in charge obviously. You are now dismissed!" Her gold eyes were now buried within the papers beneath her.

Killer Bee remained when the others left. He wondered if the others have noticed her reactions lately. She was always angry and easily flared. He would try to at least offered her some comfort for her soul.

"Lady Tsunade, I promise to return Kakashi to your village. I know how much you have missed him too. I also noticed how stressed out you have become during the weeks." Killer bee's eyes stared intently at her, awaiting her response.

Tsunade remained silent. She knew he was right. She missed him dearly. She hated the fact that she allowed him to leave, but, also glad that the jinchurriki and hachibi was safe within the Kage's grasp. Her gold eyes slowly scanned the man before her.

"Thank you for your concern Bee, but you should leave. Now go!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Bee walked towards the door and closed the door behind him. He never like those looks in her eyes. He knew she was still worried about something in particular, but he never dared to ask her. He hurriedly caught up to the ninjas.

Tsunade shed a small tear. She had to have faith in team Gai. She knew Gai was stong and had stamina and she knew that both Bee and Naruto became even stronger due to Bee's vigourous training sessions. But…

_Would you be able to fulfill this mission, Gai, Naruto, Bee? I will try to have faith in you all._

* * *

xxXxx

The three ninjas sprinted through the forest. The sun was slowly setting beneath the puffy clouds in the sky. They knew they would never reach Kakashi in time, but they also knew that the battle would be a long one.

"Never worry my fellow comrades, experience the power of youth!" Gai gave his trademark grin and an idle wink.

"Yeah yeah, whatever bushy brow. I just need to find Kakashi and rip those enemies in pieces." Naruto slammed his foot against a branch and hoisted himself in the air to catch the others.

Gai remained silent. He himself understands how Naruto felt for his sensei. He knew the love they both shared; just the same he shared with Lee.

They sprinted through the forest in silence. No one dared to interrupt the awkward moment. Both Bee and Naruto felt weird around Gai. They have never been on a team like this. They preferred Kakashi, but, they would work with him anyways.

They finally landed on the soft soil beneath them. They knew the enemy was close by. They scanned the area. They both glanced around each other. They worked in unity.

A head slowly popped up beneath them. The white freak jumped in the air and sent several kunai at them. Gai blocked his kunai while Naruto's clone counterattack from behind the Zetsu clone, pinning him towards a tree with several paper bombs attached to a kunai.

"BOOM!"

The clone was blown to bits. Clear sticky liquid oozed from several parts of the flesh. Gai nearly vomited at the scene.

"Ah, so you have counterattacked my clone, eh? Well plenty more are awaiting you!" It seemed as if the sky was raining kunai

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

Naruto's clones charged at lightning speed, deflecting the clones attack from kunai. Killer bee with his lightning speed sent the black and white Zetsu crash landing on the ground.

Killer bee landed another punch to his face and sent several paper bombs at him before he crashed towards the trees.

"BOOM!"

"D-damn you! Kill them all!" Half of his body was blown to bits. He motioned to the clones with his last strength and fell to the soft soil beneath him limply.

"Good job, Bee! The power of youth is shining in you! Now, let's all charge with speed!"

The three ninjas launched their kunai at the millions of clones. Naruto's clones blew up half of the millions of Zetsu clones. Killer bee counterattacked several raining kunai

Kunai clashed against kunai. White liquid oozed from the bodies of the white creatures. Several trees were torn and burnt to shreds. Paper bombs littered the whole area.

"Killer bee, behind you!"

A clone skillfully landed a punch and sent bee crashing into a tree. Bee stumbled to his feet. Several tails launched from his back and pierced the clones chest.

"Don't mess with me, Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Yeah!"

Killer bee skillfully drew his swords and sliced several pieces of the creatures in bits. White liquid splashed onto his face. He suddenly took out his rhyme book and started scribbling his newly found lyrics. Realizing this, Naruto shook his head while counterattacking the clones in the air.

" Bee-sama, what the hell are you doing in a time like this?"

"Bakayaro! Konoyaro! What else am I doing yo!?"

Naruto ignored his statements as several kunai launched at him from the left. His chakra suddenly ignited from within his cells.

"Arg! Fuck! When will these Aloe Vera freaks give up! This will get rid of most of these pests!"

"Yo, Naruto, don't overuse your chakra! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

"Its ok Bee- sama, I can handle it"

* * *

xxXxx

A bell like screech echoed throughout the forest. Gai's eyes widened at the size of Naruto's chakra ball. He flung it in the air and it quickly expanded in size, ripping most of the clone to shreds. Gai's bowl- shaped hair whipped in the sudden gush of wind. Naruto stood his grounds and watch the scene. Killer bee stood close to them; his eyes still in his rhyme book.

"Naruto, great job! The power of youth has shone immensely in you! Go forth, my comrade, Bee and I will take care of the rest. We will catch up to you, as soon as we take these freaks down!" Gai gave a promised wink.

"A-Are you sure Gai, Bee?"

Killer Bee never responded. His mind was too occupied with the lyrics he wanted for quite a while. Gai shook his head at bee and quickly nodded to Naruto.

"Go and find your dear sensei. I have faith in you! Go and let the power of youth shine within you!"

"Ok Gai. Do your best." He never bothered bee who was obviously too preoccupied.

Naruto sprinted in the forest at lightning speeds. He was desperate for his sensei. He remembered that _particular_ morning he had his first taste of his sensei; _His _sensei. He had so many dreams of him; dreams which he intended to experiment with his sensei. He shivered from the mere thought of it. He longed for him; his body needed him, even though his sensei disapproved of it. He would somehow find a way to allow him to accept him; to somehow accept his feelings for him.

* * *

_Will you accept my feelings, sensei; my one and only?_


	16. Kakashi vs Kabuto! (Memories Pt 1)

Kakashi vs. Kabuto! (Memories Pt. 1)

**Sorry for posting my chapter so late. I had ALOT of assignments and lots of studies to do. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Please remember to leave your reviews! **

xxXxx

* * *

"Is that all you got, you worthless trash!?"

Two silhouettes clashed head on within the subtle air around them. Shadows moved swiftly beneath them. The moon hid half her true nature, emanating a dull grey colour on the earth's surface behind the puffed clouds. Calm breaths now became ragged. Their hair whipped furiously as neither showed signs of resignation. Crimson eyes battled icily against fierce yellow eyes; forked tongues against sharingan. The chill air subtly engulfed them causing slight shivers against the two enemies. Sweat sparkled against their bruised flesh with strands of hair glued on all directions of their face. The trees which circled around them stood still, masked within in the deep blackness of the forest, which craved for the light in the grasslands.

Kakashi skidded against the thick grass beneath him, knees crashed wearily from being heavily overused. He narrowed his eyes against the man he detested with his life, the nerdy runt who took his strength for a simple mere ninja. He wanted to rid the serpent from existence; that bloody creature who just would not deter against his almighty sharingan. He could see amusement written all over his face. He would find some way to put sever justice to this despicable creature.

Kakashi launched himself midway in the air. Several lightning clones speed towards the creature known as Kabuto. He had to make his move. His legs were becoming too weary and his strained eyes blurred momentarily. He had definitely given the creature a good portion of nasty scratches and bruises which he knew its body could not heal immediately. The creature in turn, did the same.

"Do you think these mere clones can harm me, Kakashi?" A snake head emerged beneath his collarbone and bit its poisonous fangs into the clone's neck, earning a loud 'plop.'

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi remained focus. He knew that it would not be so easy to gain victory. Victory seemed to be on far ends at this point, and he would just have to use the other half of his remaining chakra to good use. Time was always essential to the spiked hair shinobi, but, that did not matter in a time such as this. He had always laid out perfect strategies within his mind, but now, he had to do both; plan strategies while making sudden unplanned attacks. That was the only way. The creature was too swift; too cunning. He launched several more lightning clones at Kabuto. He lashed his forked tongue at them as if they were just simple nuisances. His over confidence, however, got the best of him, and a hidden clone rammed its lightning chakra into his right leg.

"You damn bastard! Is this all you are good at? Plotting fucking hidden strategies? Come head on towards me, coward!" The creature lashed his forked tongue at the clone but missed. He was now totally pissed. He shot his head towards Kakashi and a sudden muffled cry was heard beneath the grasses.

The spiked hair shinobi's left wrist gashed a sudden burst of blood. He was however quite grateful that the snake head's fangs hadn't come in close contact with his flesh. He stumbled to his feet. He winced in the unforgiveable pain he had to bear. The pain radiated throughout his body. It was only a small sword from the snake's mouth that had badly bruised the wrist. He glared at the vile creature before him.

"Now, we are more even now" A smugly smile escaped the creature's lips.

'You still will not win." Kakashi did his best to hide his pained expression, but he had somehow thought the creature saw through his deceit. His entire body felt numb from the vigorous movements. Being the bitch that Kabuto was, Kakashi knew the disgusting creature's chakra was no higher than his.

"I will be the one who stands victorious, Kabuto, even though I do not fancy praises. I just want to see you dead."

"Is that so?" Kabuto advances towards Kakashi. "Well, let's see who will really be the victorious one here eh?" A sudden tail lashed at kakashi's legs but he flickered in the air, sailing several of his sharp pocket kunai at the creature below him.

"Brilliant move, Kakashi, but that isn't enough!"

* * *

xxXxx

The creatures arms sudeenly elongated towards Kakashi though he he did not seemed fazed by this. Kabuto pin Kakahi beneath a grass; His lips slowly curving a wicked smile; Fangs now bare and ready to sink into the tender pulsing vein of the shinobi's neck. He wanted to taste his blood. He needed to hear the screams of his prey beneath him. His eyes glared viciously into the prey's eyes.

"Plop!"

"What the fuck -"

"Raikiri!"

A sudden bright blue light emanated from Kakashi's right hand and was enclosed within the creature's chest. Blood spilled from its mouth and some of the red liquid oozed from the effective blow in the chest. The creature's eyes widened at the unexpected move. He was a clever one indeed.

"AAAAAAHHH! You fucking bastard! You planned this all along! How dare you!" Kabuto clutched the badly wounded area and winced at the agonizing pain. A pain such as this kept him to his knees like a beggar. His eyes glowed deadly yellow. How he hated the all-so mighty silvered hair shinobi! He will not lose this battle again, besides, he had a special surprise for his prey.

"You have forgotten my clone which had strike your right leg too easily. You haven't planned ahead, neither were you focused enough."

* * *

xxXxx

A small contented smile escaped Kakashi's lips. He knew that the battle was still far from over, but at least, better progress is being made. He knew how tainted that creature's heart was and was easily swayed by hatred and power. Never had Kakashi seen a young man so settling within evil; the greed and what it would cost him. He saw no care within those cold eyes. Deep within his heart, he felt pity for him. He wanted to win his heart and soul from the sin that corrupted him, but he knew that it would have no effect to a creature as cunning as he is.

"This battle is far from over you bitch. I still have a surprise I must show you. After all, it is the greatest weapon to use against you!" Kabuto let out a boisterous laugh. He wanted to see the look on his prey's face when his final plan comes to light.

"What weapon are you talking about?" Kakashi felt uneasy. He knew something wasn't quite right.

"A weapon that will stir many memories within you, Kakashi." The creature smiled genuinely at the man before him. He saw the slight worry within Kakashi's eyes. His smile widened even more.

_Stir memories within me? What is this fool saying?_

_What weapon could do such a thing?_

_What is the runt up to!?_

Kakashi's face twisted in sudden grimace. His fists clenched against his thighs. How dare this man toy with his mind? He knew the deceptive nature of the creature and he knew exactly what he is now capable of doing. He had to do something.

He made subtle hand signs and glared deep within Kabuto's eyes. A tail lashed at the man and he skillfully dodged the brutal impact. Kakashi sent several kunai at the man beneath him while gracefully flicked himself midway in the air. This time, few caught the creatures tails.

Kabuto winced in pain but ignored the injured tail. He had to plan an attack. He launched his set of kunai at Kakashi which missed his head by inches.

"Bitch…"

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi panted harshly. Sweat and blood mingled in the now thickened air around them. Blood littered the grass beneath them. Pieces of cloth material scattered the field. Their clothes were torn badly, but they paid no mind to the shreds. The dim moonlight glowed softly on their battered flesh.

The shinobi sensed another presence, the same presence he had sensed while on his arrival here. He noticed that Kabuto never seemed fazed by the sudden change of atmosphere. It was if he had an idea who the intruder was. He never bothered using his overused sharingan. He knew the risks were at high at stake. His eyes trailed crimson liquid. This was a strong warning for him.

"Well well well! It was about time. I knew you would come here." Kabuto cocked his head towards the dense dark forest.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Come out, Tobi! I know it's you in there! Come out bitch!"

_Tobi? So he was the one who was following me the whole time while travelling? That damned Madara! _

_What the hell does he want now?_

* * *

_xxXxx_

A swift figure flew past him. Kakashi's eyes widened. He turned his head towards the direction of the shrill cry which echoed throughout the grasslands.

Kabuto was surely right. It was the orange masked man; the man who claimed to know him. The man gripped the creature's throat in a death grip, his body danged above him. Kabuto struggled for air. Both the man's rinnegan and sharingan shone evilly behind his mask. His dominant aura filled the air around them.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner? If I was not under orders, I would have surely killed you within seconds." His face remained stoic. Kakashi could not control the slight shivers this man gave him. His aura was a threatening one. Tobi flew the man a few distance away from him.

He glared at Kakashi. His face excluded every subtle emotion.

Kakashi glared back.

"Umph!" Kabuto slowly stood to his feet and absentmindedly rubbed his neck. His sickening smile widened at the sight of both men as if he had expected this.

"Now, my weapon can now be of use right here and now!"

Tobi slightly raised his eyebrow behind his mask.

_What is he up to?_

The creature made swift hand signs then a sadistic smile wore his face.

* * *

xxXxx

The earth quaked beneath them. Kabuto stood still awaiting his prized weapon. A weapon he built for just the two men. He knew his plan would definitely work. His eyes lit in anticipation.

A large brown box emerged slowly from the earth between Kabuto's two enemies. His smile widened the more at Kakashi's frightened expression. He wanted _this_. He wanted to see the reaction on the fool's face. A low chuckle escaped his thin lips…

_My power is greater…._

"You will now see how well equipped I have made my weapon! I wonder how you both would react eh?" His hands slowly traced the lining of the wooden box…

Kakashi glared intently at the box. It was really large, but what was inside it? The feeling of curiosity gave him sudden chills throughout his being.

Tobi glared intently at the box that stood upright in front them. _He wondered…_

"This is my new weapon. Can you control this weapon you fools?"

He slowly opened the box…

That was when his memory did a slow, excruciating playback. The memories he wanted to forget. His eyes widened at the sight before him, his mouth wide opened. His heart raced madly within his chest. He made a sudden drunken-like step backwards.

Tobi made a loud gasp. His eyes were also widened at the scene. He made a sudden step backwards and glared at the total shock before him. He held his hand on his chest… A throbbing pain suddenly erupted from his head. His mouth slightly opened behind his mask...

_How can this be!?_

The weapon was removed from the box and stood facing them.

"This is now your new opponent, bitches!" A cackled laughter broke from his lips.

* * *

The beginning of sorrows had just begun…

_Why….._


	17. Memories Pt 2 (The Reanimation)

Memories Pt. 2 (The Reanimation)

**I know it's been a while guys, but I was extremely sick. I thought I would never recover, but here I am now. Glad to be back! Well, enjoy this new chappie and don't forget your reviews! :-D**

* * *

xxXxx

_Why?_

He remembered the dream, that same dream that kept haunting his tattered mind; the pain, torture and hurt. He remembered how much she suffered. He knew now that the dream was no ordinary dream. It was strictly a cry for help. How could he have been this foolish to just overlook the dream? He felt like shit. Tears welled up within his eyes. His muscles tightened beneath bruised flesh. His lips suddenly became dry.

_So this was what Kabuto had in store?_

_How the hell did he knew her?_

_Rin, I failed you again_

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi heard a small whimper beside him. His eyes widened at the scene. Tobi seemed to be…. _Shedding tears!? Why?_ Kakashi glared at the man questioningly. Now, things were getting pretty weird. Here is a man who is deadly, yet, shedding small tears, and a girl who has passed away years ago, right in front him within a wooden coffin. Why is this man shedding tears? Does he know her?

But still, the _only_ person he knew who would shed tears for Rin was….

_Unless…._

_No! It could never be! Obito is long dead and gone and I would have known long ago if he was still alive. Yet..._

_This man said he knew things which I myself have no knowledge of….._

_Could it really be?_

"Hahaha! I think it would be the perfect time to reveal some secrets, eh?" Kabuto winked idly at both men.

* * *

xxXxx

Within a sudden flash, Tobi pinned the creature beneath him and rammed a sharp kunai in his abdomen. Blood gashed from his mouth and littered Tobi's garb. Kabuto seemed to not care. He knew his plan would work anyways.

"We made a deal, Kabuto. If you dare say anything about it, I will kill you."

"Does it look like I care about deals? I'm the victor here!"

Rin went out of the coffin and landed a brute punch in Tobi's back. The force sent him tumbling in nearby trees. Tobi expected it anyways, but he needed to know what potentials the despicable creature gave her. He glanced at her. She had no emotion within her eyes. She was simply a living tool for Kabuto.

"HAHAHAHA! You see that, Tobi? Now, Kakashi, Do you wish to know who this man is?"

"Who is it?"

"This man is Obito! Your friend!"

Kakashi's heart almost missed a beat. Did Kabuto just say that this man was Obito? No, this can't make any sense at all. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the creature before him.

"I cannot believe that."

"It is him. I am not lying."

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi stared at Tobi with worried eyes. He felt the sudden urge to believe this creature, but should he trust it; this urge? Both eyes met. The air around them became intense. Both men kept their glances constant; neither refused to stop.

"Is it really you, Obito?"

"I do not know of whom which you speak. I am who I am."

"Then why were you shedding small tears for my friend, Rin?"

Kakashi realized the slight flinch that Tobi made but he immediately stood his place and glared without emotion. _Should I do it? I guess ill have to try…_

Without any warnings, Kakashi landed a sudden punch towards Tobi's mask but missed by inches. Tobi skillfully grabbed Kakashi's arm and brutally pinned him in the grass.

_Bad idea….._

"Do you really think you could take this mask off, Kakashi?"

Kakashi remained silent. Memories stirred within him mind. He knew not what to believe. He saw Obito died. Yes, he had died; he even gave him the sharingan for a gift, so how could he be alive now?

"If you so desperate to know who I am, I shall then show you."

Tobi released the man beneath him and stood up slowly. Kakashi glared as he slowly took off his mask. His eyes widened in terror. So it was him after all. The marks on his right side of his face were clearly visible.

* * *

xxXxx

"O-Obito…."

"Obito, Tobi, Madara, whatever name you call me, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Kakashi blinked his eyes several times to clarify his vision. What he was really seeing was really there. Why would his friend hide all this time from him? Did he saw what he had done to Rin? Did he really saw how she died?

"Kabuto, as for you, you will die" Obito pierced the creature's chest and sealed his body, leaving his head exposed.

"Is there anything you wish to say before I kill you?"

"Y-you bitch! You still will never win! She can never die if I'm dead!"

"Oh is that so? Who said anything about killing her?"

"W-What!?"

"I was waiting for this moment to happen, you fool." With that, Obito sliced his head off with his sharp kunai and sealed his entire body into his right eye.

Rin glared at them. Her mind still seemed disassociated. Obito strolled over towards her and did a special jutsu. Kakashi stood to his feet and glare.

"Will she return to normal?"

"You will see."

Rin's eyes returned to normal. Her hair was tousled and her thin pale lips came to life. Obito glared at her. Frightened large brown eyes met his. She shivered from head to toes.

"Who are you and where is Kakashi?"

"There he is, Rin. Don't you know who I am?"

* * *

xxXxx

Rin glared at the man. She glared at him intently. The marks stood out perfectly on the right side of his face. Her memories of the man made her stumbled towards him.

"O-Obito?"

"Yes, Rin."

"B-but how are we both alive!?"

"Someone revived you. I was never dead."

"Y-you mean…. You never died from the stone fall?"

"No. Someone saved me. I went crazy since your death Rin. When I saw what Kakashi did to you, I never bothered to let him see me anymore. Instead, I chose to hide my real self from the world by using a mask. He just found out about me today. There is still much to explain though."

"Oh! Obito, Kakashi, I'm so happy that I am able to see you!"

"Rin…I'm happy that…. You are ok." Kakashi held her close to him. His tears trickled down her back. The memories that seemed to haunt him were no more.

"I am happy too, Kakashi, but I still don't understand how I am alive." Her tears stained her cheeks.

Kakashi let her go and glanced at Obito who glared back at him.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was still alive. The joy of seeing Rin now makes my heart at ease."

"I feel the same too, Obito, for not being able to protect Rin, but I'm happy she is back."

Rin walked over to Obito with a warm smile to her face.

"I had something to tell you, O-Obito, but I was not sure how to tell you." Her cheeks flushed in bright pink.

"You can tell me." Obito reached out his hand and held her feeble hands.

"I have always loved you. It may seem that I have loved Kakashi, but, you are the one I truly love."

* * *

xxXxx

Obito was terrified. His eyes which held no emotion, no love for a single retched human, now holds magnetic feelings for this one woman. Her youthful looks brightened her face. He loved her so much. He never replaced her for another. He remembered where his hatred came from; from her death. His heart yearned for her. He needed not to follow Madara's plans anymore. He had what his heart yearned for now.

"I have always loved you too Rin. Will you be mine for life?" Obito held her close to him.

"Always Obito." She fell into his embrace.

Kakashi smiled to himself. His heart was at peace. He felt very much contented to see his teammates again. He fell beneath the grass and succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Rin, I'm glad you came…._


	18. Betrayal

Betrayal

**Sorry for the long wait again:'-( **** Hope you'll enjoy this chappie guys! Remember to submit your reviews!**

* * *

Kakashi scanned his surroundings. The sun glowed softly towards the earth behind white puffed clouds. His body felt like filth. Dried sweat was all over his body and all he needed was a good bath. The thick grass entangled around his hands and legs. He pondered on the events he thought he had experienced. Was everything just a dream? Where is Kabuto? Where on earth was Obito and Rin? Kakashi sighed as he slowly stood to his feet.

The grassland was beautiful as usual. The forest that encircled him was finally brightly lit by the warm sunlight. He inhaled the warm air around him for he knew that he would probably never get another chance to experience such an exhilarating morning outdoors. He knew freedom was not an option from Madara, if it was never granted by him. He sighed. He wished he could just find a way to escape from the hellhole he was going to go back in. He missed Naruto; he missed Konoha. His friends, his comrades meant a lot to him. He wondered how they were all coping in the battle. Were the Kages in war at this time? He had so many unanswered questions which he knew he would never get answers to anyways.

He made his way towards the entrance of the forest. All he needed right now was some time to be by himself. Madara would probably even send his assigned force to hunt him down like an animal. How he hated that man! He wished he could have someone to help him, anyone. He glared into the depths of the forest. His thoughts bothered him; should he make his move towards Konoha? But then, what would happen to Yamato? They both made a promise that they would escape together. He would never leave him behind.

Sigh… That damn Madara was just too smart. He finally understood why he kept Yamato behind. He knew now that _he _would be a good reason for him to return to his base. Kakashi had no other choice. He had to return.

Kakashi swiftly made his way through the trees. He had better to hurry, before the search parties hunt him down. He wondered if Obito and Rin were ever present at all. He wondered if Kabuto was just an illusion; but he remembered the battle between them. It was obviously not a dream. He clearly saw broken trees and bent grass. He just could not remember what happened to the creature. He quickly made his way through the forest. He had many questions for Madara and he wanted answers.

* * *

xxXxx

"Are you ready now?"

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"He is approaching. Are you ready to do your part?"

"Madara, do I have to do this? I really don't want to."

"You will address me as 'Madara-sama' and you will do as I say. Do not let me hurt you like I did the last time, because this time I won't go easy."

Yamato sighed. He knew he had no other choice. Kakashi meant everything to him; After all, he was his sempai. Madara would surely punish him if he did not do what was told. He missed his sempai and Madara was constantly preparing him for his task. Since Kakashi's departure, the sadist subtly toyed with his body. He wanted no part of it, but who could resist a handsome, dominant man? The sadist was very much good at what he did; he knew where to touch, where to make Yamato screamed his name in ecstasy without doing the _real_ thing. He knew how to make this man begged for more of his touches, but the sadist would leave him to suffer in pain; the pain of wanting his release. Yamato very well knew he could never touch himself. Madara warned him many times and sent death threats to him. He wanted him to suffer and feel pleasure.

Yamato stood beside him within the halls of the base. Madara's servants were nowhere to be found. This made Yamato uneasy. He knew that this man could very well toy with him anytime he wished. He slowly drew his distance from him. He would not chance such closeness.

"Yamato, are you afraid of me?"

"N-no, why would I be?"

"You know you cannot lie to me, Yamato. Let me ask again. Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you toying with me!" His words blurted from his pale lips. He tensed himself for the unexpected.

* * *

Madara chuckled and stood to his feet. His glare was surely working on Yamato. He definitely could not withstand his glares. Madara slowly made his way towards him. He saw Yamato's flustered cheeks and chuckled even louder. He enjoyed seeing this man being vulnerable; being scared and frightened like a little pup. He knew how to make those fears come and go. He had strong control for him.

_What does he intend to do now? Damn it!_ Yamato shut his eyes from the world; from the man who would torture him by just touching him. His muscles tensed beneath his flesh.

Madara rest his lips against his ears. Yamato could feel his warm breath against his right ear. Madara smiled to himself. He knew exactly what was going through Yamato's mind. He gently bit his ears and slowly trailed his tongue towards the nape of his neck.

"Yamato, if I so wanted to do what you think I want to do, then I would have done that long ago." Madara chuckled and resumed his position in his armchair.

Why does this man keep toying with me? It was Kakashi, now me? Yamato could no longer hold back his anger. He needed to have his say.

"Then, why not stop toying with me, and just do it!? You do know what you are doing and what my reactions are. So just do it and get it over with!"

The sadist was slightly taken aback with an eyebrow slightly raised. Yamato swallowed his fears and stared at him. He knew he was in deep shit but who cares? He had enough of Madara and his ways.

"Yamato, if you so speak as you wish towards me again, then I might do it. But, I won't be so gentle with you. I would purposely damage your entrance, and you might not be able to walk for a while." Yamato shriveled beneath the death glare. He would surely keep his mouth closed.

"It is now time for you to go. Take the items with you and do as I have told you. Return before sunset."

"Y-yes, Madara-sama."

Madara smiled to himself. His plans were going well. He longed for his pet. He knew this plan would surely work. He folded his legs and arms as he awaits…

* * *

xxXxx

Kakashi sat on one of the highest limb in the forest. He was overly tired and all he needed was food, a good bath and rest. Nothing seemed to make sense to him. He had no idea of Kabuto's disappearance. He still wondered if Obito and Rin were thee with him.

He scanned the forest. The atmosphere changed. There was something approaching. He wouldn't dare use his sharingan and his chakra level was almost zero. He sighed. He really had no energy to put up another fight. He scanned around him. He could feel a familiar presence approaching.

"Kakashi sempai, there you are!"

Kakashi spun his head towards the voice beneath him.

"Y-Yamato!? Is that you down there?" His vision blurred momentarily.

"Yes, sempai! I'm happy that you are ok. Come down here! I have some food for you."

Kakashi jumped briskily from the limb and landed gracefully on the forest floor. He glared at the man before him. It was really him; Yamato came. He had not expected such a rescue.

"I'm glad you came to help, Yamato, but is this Madara's doing?"

Yamato stared at his sempai. He just could not lie to him. He was his friend but still, he had to be very careful with his words.

"Yea, he sent me here to fetch you, so I brought you food."

Kakashi glared at the food. The scent of pudding and warm rice accumulated sticky liquid within his mouth. He longed for a good meal, and it so happen to come the right time. His eyes sparkled with joy.

"Eat as much, sempai. You really need it."

"Yea! I was so hungry. Thanks Yamato, for coming!" Kakashi dived the chopsticks into the warm rice. This time, it had taste. It was no longer tasteless. Was this a treat for helping him? Was Madara trying to thank him? He then poked hi fingers into the pudding and ate like an hungered child. His taste buds sprung to life. Although he hated sweet foods, this pudding had his mouth craving for more.

Yamato watched guiltily He never wanted to do this, but it was to save them both and the village, as promised by Madara. He knew the consequence behind this, but, would Kakashi remained angry forever?

"Thanks much for the meal, Yamato. I feel a bit better."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Here, have some water."

Kakashi grabbed the bottle and gulped all the liquid down his parched throat. Not a single drop left. The basket was now empty and all that was left were empty containers.

"Yamato, lets escape together now. This is our only chance."

"I'm afraid we can't Sempai. I'm sorry."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened; not at Yamato's words, but _this feeling_… Why at a time like this?

"Y-Yamato, why do I feel like this?"

"I'm sorry, sempai. Please forgive me."

"W-w-what h-have you done to me, Y-Yamato?!" Kakashi fell on his back. His entire body was going numb.

"I had to Kakashi. Madara would have killed us and attacked the village if I hadn't done it. I'm sorry sempai. Please forgive me." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Y-yamato, why ! Why have you betrayed our friendship? O-our village? I thought I could trust y-you! You knew there was poison in this food, yet, you gave it to me to eat!? Get away from me!"

"Kakashi, I had to! Please understand! I'm sorry!"

"We had many other o-options, Yamato! This is a foolish excuse! You made Madara use you of al people!" Kakashi gripped his abdomen. He was in serious cramps. His head throbbed painfully within his skull. He wanted to scream.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have to take you back." Yamato wiped away his tears which flowed freely down his cheeks. He was confused and saddened by the scene.

"If I had the strength to fight, I would have definitely fight and flee away from you! How could y-you?"

Kakashi felt himself drifting away. He gave Yamato his last death glare; a glare which tore the man inside out. He felt terrible. He wish he could just take him back to Konoha. Tears strolled down his cheeks.

He turned his head away and his eyes were widened by the sight he beheld. He had no idea of the presence which seemed to linger from behind him since Kakashi drifted off to sleep. Yamato's lips fell wide apart. The presence held a certain hatred; deep loathe. Fear crept within him. How could he not have detected his presence? He knew he was in deep shit…

Red eyes glared viciously in obsidian eyes.

* * *

_So, you were here this entire time without me detecting your presence. You have certainly become stronger…_

* * *

__I am now officially 18 yrs old! Wow, I can't believe this! My bday was Monday. I enjoyed it to the max! This story is the 18th chappie too! What a coincidence lol!


	19. Betrayal Pt 2

Betrayal Pt. 2

**Hope you will enjoy this chappie! Remember to submit your reviews guys****!**

* * *

The atmosphere became suddenly tensed. Anger and tears lingered within the warm air. Yamato could no longer stare into the eyes of the one whom he had not expect. His teary eyes fell upon Kakashi. Guilt slapped him several times. He knew not how much longer he could keep up with this strong guilt. All he wanted was to keep the village safe; to keep both their ass safe. He never knew that guilt had such strong levels. He fell to his knees. His obsidian eyes faced the forest floor benath him.

He waited. How long would it take for the blonde to lash at him for his doing? Yamato knew that the boy saw everything. He could feel the vicious glares pounding behind him. He would not dare turn his eyes towards the one whom he had also betrayed.

"Naruto, I know you saw what you shouldn't have seen. I'm really sorry. This is not exactly what you think it is." Yamato slowly turned his head towards the direction of the blonde boy. His eyes peeked at him from the shame within him.

Naruto's glare became even more deadly. The words ripped his heart almost a thousand times. This man; how dare he speak to him like this! He was sorry? Sorry for what? Being caught? He never knew this side of Yamato. He had respected this man with his life; he entrusted him his trust, and he took it and shattered it in pieces. Why would he do such an act?

"Captain Yamato, what have you done to Kakashi?" There was no room in Naruto's voice for arguments. He was obviously holding half the full portion of his wrath. This wrath caused poor Yamato to shiver in fear.

"Madara had ordered me to do this to him; to give him food that contained special poison, so that he would be unable to escape from me, so that I could take him back to his base." Yamato wept bitterly. He closed his eyes from the world; from the glares that could have killed him, if it could.

"Why would you do this, you fucking piece of trash! Why!? I trusted you and this is what we get!? I said '_we'_ because Konoha missed him! Why didn't you just simply escape from that shitting man!" The boy's red chakra slowly oozed from his body. He wanted to punch something, anything, and Yamato would be the right punching bag for him.

* * *

xxXxx

"What about me, Naruto!? Have Konoha no regards for me!? Is it always about Kakashi!? When I disappeared from the face of Konoha, no man dared to search for me, yet, for Kakashi!?" Yamato felt like trash. In truth, he always wanted to lash his feelings on someone close to him. He never thought that Konoha could be so it that they only cared about the strongest of the strong?

A sudden guilt struck Naruto. Yamato was surely right. They never sent search parties for him. They never once searched for him. Naruto understands how he felt, but Kakashi is his issue at the moment. Afterall, he deliberately allowed _his_ sensei to eat poisoned food! How dare he bring up his feelings at a time as this!

"I understand how you feel for that, but for what you have done to Kakashi, I will never forgive you, Yamato! How dare you bring up _your _feelings in a time as this! Have you no care for Kakashi?" Naruto's rage was now on edge.

Yamato was horrified. He thought he was hearing doubles but the words rang through his brain several times, reminding him that he was in the real world. Naruto had definitely said those words without any feelings regarding him. Yet, he was dying to see him. He was dying to see everyone in Konoha, yet, no one even cared if he existed. This angered him greatly.

* * *

xxXxx

"You dare to speak to me like that!? I have done this to save Konoha! To save him and myself! If I hadn't done it, Madara would have suddenly strike the village without anyone of you being aware of it, yet you dare lash at me!? I care for the village, for the safety of others and this is what I get!? Not a single care or concern? At least Kakashi showed a bit of concern. You knew not how hard it was for me to do this! I never wanted to anyways!" Yamato sat on the forest floor and wept. He was tired of being manipulated and yet, no one cared for him. He was all alone within the hellhole. No one tried to seek him. His fingers lightly gripped the forest floors.

Naruto felt guilty for his choice of words. It was true. They never showed enough care for the man. He partly blame Konoha for not going to his rescue. He felt terrible. He should have really been a hero for Yamato. This man have been with team 7 and have helped them so much, have been there for them in dangerous times and times where he had almost died.

The boy fell to his knees. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. His fist landed towards the forest floors. How could he have thought so less of Yamato? He should have known better to think that Yamato would deliberately try to harm Kakashi.

Yamato glared at the boy. His tears were strolling freely from his eyes too. He knew that Naruto felt guilty for his words, yet still, he never expect his former student to say such things about him. He had expected the boy to have a little more faith in him.

"Captain Y-Yamato, I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions. I will forgive you for what you have done. I never knew that you were trying to save the village, to save him and yourself. I am also sorry for what I have said about you. I am such a freaking idiot!" More tears ran down the boy's pale cheeks.

Yamato remained silent. He thought it was best to remain that way. Besides, he was in no mood to say another word.

* * *

xxXxx

"Captain Yamato, I hope you will forgive me for what I said about you. Yes, the village should have looked out for you, and I blame them partly for leaving you careless, but I blame myself too for not coming to your rescue, to be a hero to you. I can never forgive myself for it." Hot tears fell towards the ground. His emotions got the best of him. Guilt lingered around him. His chakra slowly diffused into his cells.

Yamato was completely shocked by the sudden change within the boy. He realized that the boy was really sorry for what he had said. He loved this boy too much for not wanting to forgive him. He longed to see him and the others; the people of Konoha and the Hokage.

"It's ok Naruto. I forgive you. I need you to trust in me a bit more. I would never do anything to try to hurt anyone deliberately, if of course, is an enemy or a threat." Yamato gave a small reassuring smile.

"Thank you for understanding, captain Yamato. What will you do now with Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto strolled towards Yamato. His eyes fell on Kakashi with a hint of worry within dull blue eyes.

Yamato glared from the boy to his sempai. He was a bit relieved that Naruto understand what he had done, but his guilt still remained within him. Kakashi meant a lot to him.

"I'll have to bring him back, Naruto. But, I promise, we will both escape when the time is right. Right now, I just have to do what is best. I know you are here to rescue him, but please tell Lady Tsunade to make plans on helping to rescue us. This Madara is very powerful and smart. Not one to underestimate, Naruto." Yamato place a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He saw the sadness that lingered within those blue eyes. This boy really loved his sensei. Kakashi was surely an inspiration to his students. He could not hold back a bright smile which the boy failed to notice.

"Captain Yamato, promise me this that you will take care of him for me. I want the both of you to be safe. I have the strong urge to take him away from you right now, but I trust you enough to care for him. Do just that for me." Naruto gave his last glance at his sensei and disappeared from Yamato's sight.

_I will do just that, Naruto. I will keep both our promise._

Yamato slowly placed Kakashi over his shoulders and took the basket within his free hand. He made his last glance behind him.

* * *

xxXxx

Naruto surely had left. Yamato knew his pain for leaving Kakashi within his care. He smiled to himself. He knew Naruto had stronger ties to Kakashi. He could not blame him for vanishing without even saying goodbye.

Yamato sprinted through the forest. The sun was slowly setting…

* * *

_Damn it!_


	20. Jealousy

Jealousy

**Thanks much to Rosebunse and Prescripto13 for your reviews! Hope everyone will enjoy this chappie! Remember to leave your reviews! ;-)**

**NB: Slight yaoi is present in this chapter.**

* * *

Madara strolled towards the exhausted man before him. Traveling with Kakashi was surely a burden to his shoulders. Yamato lazily landed his eyes on the man he detested. He knew he was probably in trouble. He was late and Madara was an impatient bastard. He knew that he longed for Kakashi. Madara hadn't said a word to him and this worried him greatly.

Madara gently took the unconscious man from Yamato and turned his back towards him. He slowly went down the halls holding Kakashi as firmly within his arms. He opened his room door which was close to the second dining area within the base and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Oh darn it, should I go within the room too? What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Yamato placed his hand on his head. He had a lot on his mind. He wanted to know the intentions Madara had for Kakashi and himself. Guilt slowly built within him. He knew that Kakashi was overly upset with him. They had their chance of escaping, but he had to be the one to ruin it.

He made his way down the hall and stared at the door that the sadist had opened earlier. He was nervous. He wondered if knocking was a good idea. He knew that this man could find many excuses for giving him a good whipping. He had to take this chance. He needed answers to his troublesome thoughts anyways. Yamato brought his left hand towards the door and knocked once.

He knocked a second time, only a bit louder. He was sure Madara heard it, but refused to respond. He knocked a third time and waited.

"Come In."

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato flinched slightly. Now he had his chance to gain his answers, but, what is this feeling he had within him? It was a sudden feeling that was trying to hold him back, as if a terrible act might take place if he entered the room. Fear crept within him. He had to take this chance.

"You h-haven't said anything to me. Is it something I have done wrong?"

The room glowed in a soft yellow from a lamp hat stood on the bedside table beside Madara. The bed was large; large enough to accommodate at least twelve individuals. Yamato was taken aback. He had never seen a bed that large in his life. This was surely Madara's master bedroom. The blue thin curtains hung beautifully against the window. Few bookshelves were arranged neatly in the corner of the room. A large crimson-looking carpet covered the entire area beneath the bed.

Madara made no response. His back remained towards Yamato. It was as if he hadn't heard a word from the intruder. His eyes glowed softly towards his pet while he gently stroked his cheeks. He had many plans for him, yes, he had held back many forbidden acts for so long and the time has come for him to take them into action. Yamato couldn't help the feeling of being slightly jealous of his sempai, his only sempai. No one ever gave him _attention_. Madara was the one who gave him the _attention _that he had longed for. Now, Kakashi just happened to be in the way. He tried to deny himself of the pleasures the sadist gave him; the forbidden pleasures that haunted him within his conscious and subconscious mind, but, he finally knew how much he enjoyed it. He finally knew he had feelings for this man. He cast his eyes towards the floor. He could no longer stand the sight of him giving his sempai those gentle touches.

Madara slowly turned his head towards him. He saw the sadness that was written all over Yamato's face. He knew exactly how he felt towards Kakashi. He knew that jealousy was lingering around him. He smiled to himself. Things were definitely going as he planned it to be.

"Yamato, if you hadn't known you had done something wrong, why are you here in this room? Or is it simply just to see what I am doing with Kakashi?" Obsidian eyes locked within widened obsidian eyes.

Yamato flinched. He was right on both parts. He knew exactly what he had done wrong and he had wanted to see a small peek of how he dealt with Kakashi.

"Yamato, you knew exactly what you did, and I shall punish you, but that I will do at a later time. Right now, as you can see, I am attending to my unconscious pet." Madara turned his back towards him and continued toying with Kakashi's neck.

_What is this man trying to do to me? Does he know how I feel towards the whole situation? Is he deliberately trying to make me feel jealous? _Yamato remained at the door. He was still determined to get his answers.

"Madara-sama, you have received what you needed even though I don't think I have much use to you anyways. So what is your plan for both of us?"

The sadist turned towards him and stared into Yamato's eyes; eyes that longed for attention and love. He knew exactly what he wanted and could grant it at any time.

"My plans for Kakashi are not your concern for now. As for you, I still have use for you. Is it something you wish for me to do, Yamato?" Madara cast his fake curiosity at the man before him. He had to hold back a smirk from forming on his lips.

"W-what? W-what would I ever want from you? I just want to be free from this hellhole, but you have Kakashi so I cannot escape without him." Yamato shot angry glares at the sadist.

"Is that so? If you ever try to leave my 'hellhole', I promise you, I will deal with you in a very sickly manner no man can bear."

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato couldn't help feeling a sense of submissiveness within him. He knew this man held power which no one could match. His power was no match for him. He stared at Kakashi. He wondered what exactly he had in store for Kakashi and himself. Madara would never give him the answer he needed if he asked again anyways but he had to try asking again.

"What do you plan to do with me? I need answers." Yamato tried to remain as calm as he could.

"Since you so wish to know" Madara stood to his feet and gracefully walked towards him, "then" He placed his lips towards the frightened man's ear and bit his ears gently, " I will do just that." He trailed his lips towards the nape of his neck and bit it gently. He slowly ran his hand under his thick blue shirt and tenderly squeezed his nipples.

"Mmm…aahh.. w-why are you d-doing…ohh…." Yamato whimpered softly.

Madara smirked against his neck then suddenly ripped his shirt from his body. He could no longer stand he nuisance on Yamato's pale muscles. He made circular motions with his tongue around his nipples and another cry escaped his lips. Madara gently sucked his left nipple while his fingers toyed with the other. Yes, he wanted to hear him scream his name; he wanted to hear his cries. Yamato gripped Madara's shoulders from the surge of pleasure that ran through his body. He knew now that he really needed him.

Madara slowly trailed his lips all the way to his ears and nibbled slowly. "You are the one that needed this, Yamato, not me. You so wish to know my plans, so therefore I'm letting you know…" He stared into the lustful eyes of the man he was toying with. He felt his heart pounding against his body.

"I- I don't want a-any of this, Madara-sama.. You keep toying with me.." Yamato panted heavily against the sadist's cheeks. Madara loved the warm breath that lingered within the air around them. He smirked against Yamato's neck.

"Hmm… let's see if what you say is really true, Yamato."

* * *

xxXxx

Madara suddenly glided his hand between Yamato's legs and felt the warm throbbing flesh pulsing from the sudden reaction. Sticky substance leaked from the tip of his manhood.

"Mmmm…Aaah.. S-stop.. uuhh…Madara-ss-sama!" Yamato could no longer control his urges. He was slowly becoming hard. He placed his arms around the sadist for support as he gently gripped the half-hardened flesh.

"Hmm, Interesting. So, you do need this, Yamato. But, since you deny this, then, I will stop." Madara bit Yamato's lips gently then left him all alone. He knew that at this point, he would beg for him. He resumed his position beside Kakashi and glared at him with enthusiasm.

Yamato fell to his knees. The pleasure was indeed too great for him to handle. Deep inside him, he needed this man. He wanted something more than his touches or his gentle kisses, but, why would this man refuse to give him what he really needed? Why does he keep doing this?

"Y-you always do this to me." Yamato panted heavily. His hardened flesh reminded him that he needed release.

"Yamato, you know what not to do. If you so refuse, then I will punish you greatly." Madara held back a smirk.

"Y-you. nnn…I..aah… need .." Pleasure and pain surge through his being. All he wanted was to be pleasured and have his first release.

"Then, you will have to beg me for it, Yamato." He knew exactly what Yamato was trying to say. A smirk formed on his lips.

"P-please… I need.." Yamato curled himself into a ball on the cold floor. He needed this, even if he had to beg.

"You need what, Yamato? Are you afraid to tell me what you need?"

"I-f you know w-what I need, then stop toying with me and do it."

"Say that you need what you need first, and then I shall grant your request." A victory grin spread across his all his teeth.

Yamato could never understand this man at times. He never has to demand things from others yet he had to get what he wants. He knew that he was very skilled at mind control; manipulation.

"I-I n-need y-you Madara-sama"

* * *

xxXxx

Madara slowly made his way towards him and took hold of his lips. He poked his tongue into Yamato's warm mouth. Yamato loved it, he loved the taste of him. Madara sucked on his tongue in a dominant manner. He was in control. He then bit his lips and trailed his tongue all the way to his collarbone. Yamato panted between the intakes of air.

"Hmm.. I will do just that, but first, I have a little task that I need for you to do"

"A-again!? B-but I nee-"Madara instantly captured his lips and fondled his hair. Yamato needed him now, and he now he had to find an excuse? He hated him for it. He always does this. Yamato cast his lustful eyes at the man. His scent was now driving him wild. Madara was extremely close to him, and his hardness throbbed even more. He held on to his wrist and showed his submissiveness towards the dominant male. Madara smirked at the sudden act and placed butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

* * *

"Shh...When my pet awakes, you will know…"


	21. Forbidden Act Pt 1

Forbidden Act. Pt. 1

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter guys. Remember to submit your reviews! Yay!**

**NB: Slight Yaoi is in this chapter!**

xxXxx

* * *

Kakashi slowly raised himself from the beddings beneath him. He scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. He recognized that he was definitely in Madara's room, considering the size of the bed which he was on. There stood Madara beside a half-dressed man who bowed himself with lips pressed lightly on the cold floor. He realized that he was exactly at the man's base, the man whom he now detested with his life. They seemed to not realize that he was awake. He remained silent. He had to see what was taking place. He heard low mumblings and whimpering. He wondered who that person was who stooped so low beneath Madara. This got him curious. He needed to hear the conversation. Maybe, it had something pertaining to his return.

"Then, will you do it?"

"Madara-sama, I just can't. That's just not right! How much of a pervert are you!?"

"Pervert, you say? Hmm."

A loud cry ricochet throughout the peridot walls surrounding them. Kakashi heard another merciless strike; he saw the whip that Madara had suddenly gained in his possession which he used to rip open the man's flesh, his back.

"Do you see? I will not fail to strike this whip on your flesh. Remember your position around me."

Kakashi heard the soft whimpers and the saw the sweat which covered the man's body which mingled with blood. The scent of blood made him felt nauseous. A sudden pain surged through him. It was affecting him greatly and he felt the need to leave the room. He watched both individuals. The whimpering man sounded very familiar. He had in mind of whom it might have been but the submissive figure was hard to identify. He resumed listening.

"I am not forcing you to do this, Yamato, but that is the only way to get your release." He saw Madara cast the man a dark smile; a smile which he himself was given by that same sadist.

_Yamato!? What the hell? What is Yamato doing in his room, crouching beneath him? _Kakashi quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from a sudden squeal. He glared with widened eyes. He wondered what Madara had planned for him this time. He remembered when Yamato gave him that blasted poisoned food. He wanted to strangle that man himself for committing such an act. He trusted this man with his life. He hadn't expected it. He should have at least tested the food before he ate it, but who would if known it was from a trusted friend?

Madara turned his head towards Kakashi's direction. His heart thumped wildly. He hadn't expected him to make a sudden glance at him. Kakashi froze. He felt he had somehow failed his mission and thought that Madara would punish him greatly. His body tensed; Madara's eyes were now crimson and that was not a good sign.

"My pet has finally awake, Yamato. Do you know what this means?"

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato shot a quick glance at the man who sat upright on the large bed. The sheets were half-draped from his muscular toned body. He glared at his chest; how well toned it was. He scrolled his eyes towards his abs. they were perfect; way perfect from his own. Yamato gulped. He was having second thoughts. Indeed, Kakashi is handsome. _Wait? What am I thinking!?_ Yamato tried to rid himself from the forbidden thoughts.

"Hmm, so someone seems to be having second thoughts." Madara smirked at Yamato and made his way towards Kakashi. Kakashi glared at Yamato. Something about him had changed, but he had no idea what it was. Yamato no longer had that 'light' which sparkled within his eyes. They seemed lost and lust-filled.

"Madara, what have you done to Yamato!? And why is he staring at me like that!?"

"Hmm. Let's say that he is just in a world of his own?"

"What have you done to him!? "

"Nothing whatsoever." Madara said plainly. He pressed his lips against Kakashi's ear and bit it gently.

"Get away from me! You sent Yamato to poison me, and now you've made him look as if if he is in a trance. Even his cheeks are bright red! What are you doing to him!?"

Madara roughly hauled the frightened man from the bed and pinned him against the wall. He nibbled his neck and placed his lips against his left ear."

"You will know, my pet. I however, will not be the one to give you that answer; maybe not just yet." Madara gently kissed his lips and ran his fingers through spiked hair.

Kakashi trembled against him. He was still weak and had no strength to push him away. Madara smirked at him. He was so vulnerable and felt the hard ponding of his heart. Madara flung him on the bed and pinned his hands above his head. He then trailed butterfly kisses all the way to his left nipple.

"S-s-stop this! I h-hate y-you for everything y-you do…oohhh…"

"I hate you too, my dear pet." Madara gently sucked the nipple and toyed with the other. Another cry escaped Kakashi's lips.

Yamato stared at the hot scene before him with widened eyes. Madara was _caressing him too!? _Jealously welled up within him. He wanted those pleasures. _Why does Madara go so easy with him? _ Yamato still needed his release and such a scene made him pulse even more; the way Madara's hair tousled over his shoulders, the dominant position in which he stood atop Kakashi and the way he caresses him. Was this another of Madara's way of toying with him? _Is he trying to make me even more excited than I am now? _Yamato's hardened flesh pulsed rapidly. Pain and pleasure surged through him. He needed now more than ever. He remembered the warnings that Madara gave him if he touched his manhood.

Madara stood to his feet leaving a frightened Kakashi whimpering in from the pleasures he gave him. Madara glared at both men. A small smile curved his lips. His plan was working…

"Yamato, are you ready to do what I told you?"

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato laid his lustful eyes at Kakashi. He realized now how much he meant to Madara. His dick throbbed painfully within his pants. He wanted no part with Kakashi, but, he was irresistibly hot. His mask was completely removed from his face, revealing beautiful pink lips, straight nose and a smooth face. He never knew Kakashi was this handsome. Toned muscles so openly exposed, and being so vulnerable; so helpless, made his dick pulsed harder. He had made a strict promise to Naruto that he would look after Kakashi; now, he would have to do something which he never thought of doing. He already made this man suffered. Now, maybe what he had to do would make him not suffer pain, but mental trauma.

"So what is your answer? If you do not wish to do this, then leave us alone." Madara folded his arms and stared.

Kakashi slowly turned his head towards Yamato. The image was not perfect, but at least he saw him at a good angle. He noticed how weird Yamato acted, the strange glares he gave him, and then a sudden reminder flashed within his mind. His mask was gone! Was this why his cheeks flustered so much? Was this why he was acting weird? What had Madara planned for him? Kakashi knew that it was nothing good.

Yamato never broke eye contact from him. He slowly rose to his feet and walked towards him. Lust clouded his eyes. He had to do this. There was no other choice.

Madara gave a noticeable smirk. Something was really wrong._ Why is Yamato walking towards me? _Kakashi backed away himself with the little strength he had left within him. Things were getting scary. _Why do I feel so nervous?_

Suddenly, without realizing, Yamato pinned kakashi's hands above his head with every strength he had within him. Frightened and confused, Kakashi struggled from the tight grasp.

"W-what are you doing, Yamato!? Y-you're creeping me out!"

"Sorry sempai, but I have to."

* * *

xxXxx

Yamato captured those soft pink lips into his and sucked them tenderly. Kakashi trembled beneath him. Never had he trembled in his entire life! His friend was _kissing him!?_ _Yamato!? _ Kakashi struggled beneath him from his grasp. He twisted himself from the forbidden act. It felt completely wrong. He suddenly felt Yamato's other hand held his face in place and he quickly probe his tongue into his mouth and tasted him. He enjoyed the taste of his sempai. He never knew Kakashi tasted this great. He then trailed his tongue around his left nipple and sucked it tenderly.

"Y-ya-yamato! S-stop this madness! Ooh… ohh! S-stop!" Kakashi wimpered. He never knew Yamato was great at this. He gripped his shoulders weakly, earning a smile from him.

"I'm sorry, sempai, but I can't. You seem to like this anyways..." Yamato slowly pulled the button on Kakashi's pants and glided his hand towards his manhood. Kakashi gave a cry which not only enticed Madara, but also Yamato.

"You are so beautiful, sempai. I will make you enjoy this. I promise."

_What has gotten into this idiot!? Why is he saying stuff like this!?_ He then realized that Madara was behind this. He couldn't hold back a loud moan which slipped freely from his lips when Yamato toyed with his dick. A tear rolled down Kakashi's cheek. The pleasure was becoming too much for him to hold back his moans and whimpers. He gently gripped Yamato's hair while his free hand gripped the sheets.

Madara stared at the hot scene. His smirk widened even more. Crimson eyes following every touch, every movement they made.

* * *

'_Hmm…now this has become very Interesting….'_


	22. Forbidden Act pt 2

Oh my! Its ben like months since i have posted a chapter here, right? So sorry! Hope ull enjoy this chappie! Xoxo ``Sempai, does this feel good`` Kakashi moaned as yamato gently placed his thumb over the throbbing dick. Beads of sweat slowly moved from his face to the lining of his collarbone. He desperately needed to get away from Yamato. He needed to control himself. He had no idea why he suddenly fell into this mess but it felt so wrong in strange ways. ``G-get the fuck off m-me Yamato!`` ``I can`t Kakashi. You know how much the both of us need this.`` Yamato gently placed a finger beneath kakashi`s cheek. Kakashi stared at the man in disbelief. ``BOTH!?`` Kakashi quickly shoved the horny man who landed with a heavy thud. Drops of blood slowly pool the floor. Kakashi had no idea where that sudden surge of energy came from, but he was surely grateful for it. Yamato winced at the sudden pain he received at the back of his head and stood slowly to his feet. ``Don`t fucking come near me.'`` Yamato stood still in his tracks. Hearing his sensei swearing like that was something which was totally abnormal. He then realised what he had done, how much he was truly brainwashed by that damn man, Madara. How could he have allowed his harmones to take control. He cursed himself bitterly. Madara remained silent. He was now seated in a far corner across the room. His now obsidian eyes examined an irate man who wanted nothing but to leave the base and head back to the village. The other, well, he seemed to be aware of what he had done. Madara slowly rubbed his chin. He felt the dreadingly tight tension that lingered within the room. He continued glaring in silence. ``K-kakashi, I-I-I`m really sorry. I never knew what came over me...`` Yamato`s words drowned within the tension between them and cast his eyes towards the floor. His head suddenly flared in pain which he gently rubbed. ``I don`t care about that. Just stay the fuck away from me. You made a fucking promise to Naruto, did you not? But you fucking broke it!`` Kakashi gripped the beddings firmly, trying as much to resist the urge to punch Yamato to a pulp. How could he have done this to him? What the fuck was Madara doing to him? ``How could you say that to me sempai? Kakashi, I told you that I`m sorry. No one never accepts me! The village never accepts me! When I was desperate for love, it was hardly shown. Now, you`re tryin to do the same! You are no fucking different!`` ``Are you even listening to yourself? You`re the one who was trying to fucking rape me, knewing my condition, now you`re talking that I`m no different from the village? The village always loved and respect you, but maybe you`re to blinded by deceit to see that!`` Yamato was now seriously pissed. He now felt the long awaited hatred building inside him. How could Kakashi be such a bitch to him? THEY all treated him like shit. He took his last glance at him then stormed out of the room, slamming the door with what seemed to be with every ounce of his strength. ``You have surely made him angry, my pet. You didn`t have to be so harsh on him.`` Madara gave a soft chuckle which obviously frightened the silver haired hatake. ``You were there the entire time!?`` ``Where else should I be?`` Madara strolled over to Kakashi and sat at the edge of the bed. He suddenly placed his thumb on Kakashi`s lips and gently kissed it. ``Stay the hell away from me Madara! Why the hell are you doing that him?`` ``That`s none of your concern for now. Right now, all I need is for you to be a good pet for me.`` Madara captured his lips and placed a thick arm around his waist to hold him in place. Both moaned within the heated kiss. Madara layed Kakashi gently on the beddings while he stood atop him in his usual position. Skin pressed firmly against each other. Loud moanings echoed throughout the room... ``You are mine, forever, pet`` ``Whatever`` both men drowned themselves with pleasurable kisses and light touch. Behind the room door, stood a heartbroken individual who eavesdropped the whole scene...


End file.
